My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul
by Rowan Night
Summary: Grace is a week away from her 17th birthday when she is pulled into Narnia. She meets an amazing man named Peter and feelings start to fly. Can she help him win a war and make there relationship work. I guess you'll have to read to find out...  P
1. The Beginning

**My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul**

**By Rowan Night**

**A/N Hey people this is my first story that I'm writing and sharing so any advice and/or suggestions would be extremely appreciated. This started out as a dream after I watched Narnia Prince Caspian. I though it was a really good idea so I have started putting it into a story. I hope you enjoy it cuz I have worked pretty hard on it. Don't hesitate to review if you like it, have suggestions, any mistakes I should correct just write a review for me. Anyways if you are reading this then thank you vary much.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the songs. I do however own Grace my O/C. **

**Anyways, this chapter is mostly back story and then the bit about how Grace gets to Narnia. So just bear with me and we'll get some Peter action next chapter**

**Thank you from your author in training,**

**Rowan Night XxXxXxXx**

The Beginning

It was a cold frosty night, not even the moon showed its face from behind the clouds. But through the shadows a light was being brought into the world. In a small town named Cassiar named after the Cassiar Mountains in Northern Canada, a little girl was being born in her parent's small house. The women carrying the child was a well known elemental named Crystal White. She was able to control all the elements with relative ease. Her husband Marcus White was one of the most powerful sorcerers in all of North America. His powers were so well known and her skill was so great, it put targets on everyone they cared about. There was a shadow war going on between magic users. Sorcerers trying to become more powerful, witches and wizards becoming murderous. Even elementals using there powers which were once a force for good for deception and treachery all in the attempt to steal more magic for themselves. The White family were the most powerful but also the least violent. This is why the Whites were hidden in the Cassiar mountains with only there house keeper and close friend Anna Parker.

In the bedroom of there house Crystal was going through her final contractions and Anna was helping her deliver her child. Within an hour the little girl was born and Crystal was able to hold her child for the first time. Marcus came in and the two lovers got to embrace each other and their only child for the first time. The baby was thin and so small, yet it looked healthy. The little girl had hazel eyes that twinkled with life. On the back of her neck was a birth mark the shape of a star. Marcus looked at his wife holding his baby girl and couldn't help but tear up. He was the happiest he had ever been in his life at that vary moment. Crystal looked up at her husband and seeing his tears took his hand and spoke to him the words that had been singing in her heart since the moment she laid eyes on her child. "Marcus we are the luckiest people in the world. God has truly graced us." With those words Marcus's head popped up. "God _has_ graced us. How about we name her Grace? And give her the middle name Nicole after your mother?" Crystal nodded. "That sounds perfect Marcus." She laid her hand on Grace's forehead "Welcome to the family Grace Nicole White. You will always be loved by us no matter what."

Right then Anna walked in the door and came to her mistress's bed side. I'm sorry my lady but you must rest. Let Marcus take the child and you get some sleep." Reluctantly Crystal gave into Anna's request because she really was exhausted. As she handed her child over to Marcus she told Anna her baby's name. "We named her Grace. Grace Nicole White. She will be a vary special child, one of a kind." "Of course she will my lady, she is your daughter. I would expect nothing less."

Over the next 8 years Grace was raised and brought up. Grace was 3 feet 9 inch's, with curly chocolate brown hair, extremely pail skin with no freckles or blemishes. She had a slim body and still had the same twinkling hazel eyes except for when she did magic. Her eyes change color in accordance to what kind of magic she was doing. She was the gentlest sweetest soul you would ever meet. She was extremely skilled in both sorcery and controlling the elements. She was a much more talented elemental then a sorceress though. She was able to do anything with Water because that was the element she studied first. She was just finishing her Earth and Air training, but she was having some problems with fire skills. She was still slowly but surely progressing. Grace had also been told all about the shadow war and how she might not always be safe. Anna had become like a second mother to Grace. She was always cooking, cleaning, and taking care of Grace.

Her family was so filled with love and joy Grace thought that nothing could ever go wrong. That was until the day a strange man came to the door of their home in Cassiar British Columbia. Grace beat herself up for years for not noticing the signs sooner. The night before her mom and dad had made her favorite dinner and tucked her in telling her they loved her and her mom sung her to sleep.

In the morning Crystal and Marcus sat down with there daughter and told her how proud they were of her. They then insisted Anna take Grace for a walk in the fields. After Crystal talked To Anna privately she gave her a hug and went to see Grace. Crystal grabbed Grace and spun her around in her arms until they both couldn't breathe because of all the giggling. "Remember this moment forever Grace." Crystal said. "I will mom" Grace said through giggles. Then Grace's mother and father hugged her and told her they loved her and sent Grace and Anna out the door.

Anna grabbed Graces hand and walked with her to the farthest field. Anna had Grace pick flowers and dance around in circles. They talked about random things like what there favorite foods were, what there favorite animals were, and they even talked about how Grace couldn't wait till winter so she could make snow angels and a fort, and ambush her mom and dad in a snow ball attack. Grace failed to notice the unshed tears in Anna's eyes.

When they finally got back they were greeted by the site of a stranger walking up the front steps of the house. At first it was nothing out of the ordinary. Just a man at the front door. He knocked twice and waited, hand in his pocket. Grace's father opened the door and that's when everything changed. The man pulled a knife from his pocket and plunged it into Marcus's heart. Even as Marcus slumped to the ground there was a essence of power on his face and a look of knowing. Grace went to scream but found her entire body was frozen in shock. As she struggled to regain control of her body the man raised his hands above his head and yelled some sort of incantation. Within seconds the house which held her mother was completely engulfed in scorching hot flames. After a couple minutes of shock Grace figured her mother was dead now to, and a rage was boiling deep inside her. Her parents had known this was going to happen, and they did nothing to stop it.

She all of a sudden had control over her body again, so she went to run towards the house but Anna clamped her arms around Grace "I am sorry Grace, but I promised your parents I would keep you safe no matter the cost." As she said this a strange powerful sensation started growing from Grace's body. She felt her whole body start to turn numb and felt she needed to release it some how. She felt so angry and hurt that all she could think of doing was to scream. She let out a cry so loud it must have gone on for miles. The instant she screamed however, she felt the surge of energy leave her body and head strait to the man and her house. Once it hit the house the fire blew completely off the house and onto the man who had killed her family. She watched as he screamed and writhed on the ground trying to rid his body of the deadly flames.

Once he was still, and no more cry's came from his lips Anna let Grace go. Grace ran strait to the body that was once her father. She held his hand and wept hoping with all her heart that she would wake up and find out that this was all a bad dream. As she sat there she heard her father's voice in her head. "My sweet child, do not cry for me, for this is only the next step on the long journey we all must take. We will meet again." Grace looked at her father's dead body with confusion. "How are you talking to me? Where are you?" "I have passed on my child. I am with your mother now. We both love you unconditionally. I have been given the chance to say my goodbyes to you but I do not have long. Go into my jacket pocket." Grace did as she was told. She pulled out her father's magic dagger. "Use it well my daughter, for every strike will hit the intended target. This is all I can give you. Now my child, go to your mother. I love you and Anna will take care of you. Live well." And with that he was gone.

Grace stood with the dagger in her hand and walked into the house to her mother's lifeless body. Grace was confused by the fact that her mother's body was not even burned. As she got closer she heard her mother's voice in her head. "Grace my baby girl, go to my body." Grace did as she was told and knelt down by her mother. "Take my ring and necklace sweat heart. They will keep you safe." "How?" Grace asked as she pulled the silver ring with a purple diamond from her mother's finger. She then unhooked the silver chain with the purple diamond pendent shaped as a heart from her mother's neck. "The ring will give you the ability to see into others minds and protect your own from attacks, and the necklace will keep you alive if you are an inch from death so long as it is caused by a mortal wound." As she spoke Grace put the ring on her finger and the necklace around her neck. "Go to the book shelf." said Graces mother. Grace went to the shelf and picked up the only book that was not burned. It was the book that taught everything you need to know if you want to be a great sorceress or a great elemental. In Grace's case it was both. "Use this and become great. I know you can do it. I love you and so does your father. Take care of yourself. I don't want to see you up here anytime soon, understand?" Even through the tears I couldn't help but smile at that. "I promise mom. I love you and dad. I will make you proud." "I know you will sweat heart. I love you too." and with that Crystal and Marcus White most powerful couple in the world passed on to a better place.

**8 ½ years later – 1 week before Grace's 17****th**** birthday**

"Grace! Get up, You have to be at school in 45 minutes!" Grace rolled her eyes behind her closed lids and then pulled herself out of bed. "Grace! I don't hear you moving!" "I'm up Anna! I'll be down soon! Okay?" Grace screamed down the stairs to Anna. "Okay, just don't waste any time! I don't want another phone call saying you were late for school _again_!" Grace had been extremely bad with her attendance record at school. It was partially due to the fact that she had changed drastically since her parents had died. She was no longer the quite, sweet, polite little girl she had once been now she was an angry, misunderstood, sad young woman. Secondly she tried to avoid school because the other kids their thought she was some kind of freak.

Normally Grace would never use her powers for anything, but she had still slipped up a few times. The first time, she was in PE when a girl named Julia (The preppy blonde who thinks the world revolves around her) decided she was going to pick on Grace during a game of dodge ball. Julia had everyone take out the rest of Graces team and then she had them all beat her down at the same time. Grace had been pelted by over 20 balls thrown all at once and every bit of her anger that had been pooling throughout the last couple of weeks came to the surface and exploded in the only way she new how. She raised her arms and with a scream of rage all the dodge balls raised off the ground, turned black and hurtled full speed straight at the other team.

Another time she had been in the science lab when Julia walked by and snuck a chemical into Graces science project, as it exploded Grace used her air powers to direct it at Julia. People never really looked at her the same after a couple of these events happened. Grace had no friends anymore because they were all scared of her. She had slowly been learning to cope with her school life, but it was slow going.

Grace went to her dresses and pulled out a pair of socks, white skinny jeans, black and white checkered belt, her purple and black T-Shirt, and her leather jacket. She then went to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. After 15 minutes she got out and dried off, then got dressed. She went to the mirror and brushed her hair up into a ponytail and then braided it. Grace then pulled out her black eyeliner and lined her eyes. She put purple eye shadow on her eye lids and her black mascara. She looked exactly like she did everyday. Her curly black hair with florescent purple streaks woven into a tight braid that reached her shoulders, her dark eye makeup defining her eyes on her almost ghost like face. With her dark clothing and dark personality she was ready to go. "Grace get down here!" Grace ran down stairs picking up her backpack and her I-Pod touch on the way down. "I'm going Anna." Grace said. She went and gave Anna a hug, grabbed the toast off the counter and went to the front door. She sat down on the bench and pulled on and laced up her Converse All Star black and white buckle up boots and headed out the door. She flung her backpack over her shoulder and plugged her I-Pod in. She pressed play and Green Day's **Boulevard of Broken Dreams** came on. Grace started humming along to the song as she walked to the beat.

_~ I__ walk a lonely road, t__he only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone~_

She walked steady. Not strong willed but steady.

_~I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone~_

Grace felt the music inside her vary soul.

_~I walk alone  
I walk alone_

I walk alone  
I walk a...~

The truth. All alone.

_~My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone~_

This song spoke to Grace. Music always had spoken to her.

_~I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone~_

Grace walked, letting her mind run with the music.

_~Read between the lines  
What's f**ked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone~__  
_

If only she had watched were she was walking

_~I walk alone  
I walk alone~_

The tree root almost grabbed at her unsuspecting ankle.

_~I walk alone  
I walk a...~  
_

Grace stumbled and fell towards the ground.

_~My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone~_

She hit the ground, pain shooting through her arm as it hit the ground.

_~Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Ah-ah, Aaah-ah  
Ah-ah, Ah-ah~_

She stumbled to her feet but lost her balance. Her ankle twisting under her._  
_  
_~I walk alone  
I walk a...~_

She fell towards a tree. But as she fell an opening in the tree parted.

_~I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a...~  
_

Grace fell through it. But it didn't end right away like she thought it would. She kept going until she hit ground. But it was dark out when she opened her eyes.

_~My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone...~_

Graces only thought was _where am I?_


	2. Our Execution

**My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul**

**By Rowan Night**

**A/N Hey! I'm back with chapter 2! I would like to thank ****Princess emma of Narnia**** for being my vary first reviewer EVER! Thanks! In this chapter you'll get to see some of the Pevensie kids and you'll find out what happens to Grace. **

**Also I forgot to mention that this is going to be based on **_**Narnia Prince Caspian**_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the songs. I do however own Grace my O/C. **

**Peace, love, and Peter**

**Thank you from your author in training,**

**Rowan Night XxXxXxXx**

They Are Taking Us To Our Execution (Ch2)

The Pevensie Family's POV

Peter was walking down the stairs towards the Train when someone bumped into his arm. Peter was ready to just keep going but the same guy that bumped him grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop. "You bumped me! I suggest you apologize!" Peter didn't know what to do, so he hit him. They started fighting and when Edmund saw that Peter was out numbered he jumped into help. They fought for a couple minutes and a crowd gathered around to watch. Peter locked eyes with his sister Susan and saw the disappointed look in her eyes.

All of a sudden there was the sound of a whistle and Peter was grabbed roughly by the shoulder and thrust away from the fight with a soldier screaming at him to act his age. Peter walked to the train in a huff, followed closely by his brother Edmund, his sister Susan, and his littlest sister Lucy.

They sat down on a bench waiting for the train to arrive. "Your Welcome" said Edmund as he sat down next to Peter on the bench. Peter stood back up, "I had it sorted" replied Peter.

Susan looked up at Peter. "What was it this time?" "He bumped me." said Peter. "So you hit him" Lucy asked with a shocked and disappointed look on her face. Peter turned to Lucy to give his defense. "No after he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him." "Really is it that hard just to walk away?" Susan asked. "I shouldn't have to! I mean don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" "Umm, we are kids." Edmund felt like it was his job to tell Peter the obvious. "Well I wasn't always!" Peter paused as he started walking over to sit back down. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter finished. Susan jumped at being the rational one. "I think it's time to except that we live hear. It's no use pretending any different!" Everyone went quite as they soaked in what Susan was saying.

All of a sudden Susan got all frantic. "Oh no! Pretend your talking to me!" Everyone looked at her in confusion. "We are talking to you." Edmund pointed the obvious. Susan looked like she was going to say something but was interrupted. "OW!" Lucy shrieked as she jumped up off the bench. "Quite Lu." Susan said in a hushed tone. "Something pinched me!" cried Lucy. Before anyone had the chance to say anything Peter jumped up with a cry. "Hey stop pulling" Peter looked down at Edmund. "I'm not touching you" he replied. Susan turned to all of them. "Would all of you just…" She was cut off when she felt something also. She stood up with the rest of her family. "What is that?" she asked. Lucy the ever hopeful was quick to answer. "It feels like magic!" "Quick, hold hands." cried Susan. "I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund screamed at Peter over the noise of a passing train. "Just…" was all Peter said as he grabbed Edmund's hand.

The train seemed to get faster and faster. The lights were shacking, and the walls were coming to pieces all around the four Pevensie kids. Bricks, tiles, posters, lights, walls and even steal seemed to crumble away. As the train passed through the tunnel the four kids looked around and found them selves in a beautifully familiar place. Narnia.

Grace's POV

Grace looked up frantically. The song on her I-Pod came to a stop. Everything was so quite. Unfortunately that didn't last long. Grace jumped when a new song came on in her ear drums. Grace scrambled to pull her I-Pod out and stop the booming fall out boy in her ears. She pressed the button and there was no more. She took the head phone's out of her ears and shoved her I-Pod into her backpack. She took in her surroundings for the first time. She was lying on her side on a blanket of pine needles, and leaves. She realized almost immediately that she was no longer in Canada. It was dark out here, while the sun had just been rising before she fell through that stupid tree.

_The Tree!_ She thought as she spun her head around frantically trying to find it. She had no luck though. She turned her body so she was sitting. She felt a pain in her left arm, from the wrist to her elbow. She looked down at it but it was to dark to see anything. She pulled her backpack over to her and pulled out her I-Pod she turned it on and used its light to inspect her wound. Grace saw that there was a pretty deep gash that went from her elbow halfway down to her wrist. She figured she had done that when she fell by that stupid tree. Besides the big gash there were only a few little scrapes around her arm.

Grace focused her magic, and set to work on stopping the bleeding. "_Maerts ruoy pots doolb_" She said the words to help her heal. Unfortunately she never had been a great healer, and she had never been successful on herself before. This time however the blood flow lessened until it was no more. She still had the gash in her arm and if she hit it, it would most likely re-open, so she had to be careful. She saw that her white jeans were covered in blood and her leather jacket now had a rip were her arm had been cut. She focused for a second and then recited a spell that she was extremely familiar with "_Naelc dna xif_." She was pleased when the blood soaking her jeans evaporated and the rip in her jacket re-shaped until it was a proper sleeve again.

"Well I guess I should go and try to figure out what happened, and how the hell I'm supposed to get back." Grace said to her self. She put her hand on a low hanging tree branch and yanked herself up. She was about to take a step but when she put all the weight on one foot she went tumbling back down again. This time she hit her head on a rock. As things started to swirl around her and her vision became blurry she couldn't help the negative thoughts that came to her mind. _I am so stupid! How did I forget about my twisted ankle? Oh and now I probably have a concussion!_ _This is just great. Good going Grace, pass out in the middle of a strange forest. Because you know that's a good idea! _She scolded herself as she lost consciousness.

**A Couple Hours Later…**

Grace's eyes slowly fluttered open. "Ouch, Jesus my head hurts." She exclaimed as she grasped her head in pain. She touched her forehead and was surprised to feel something on her face. She pulled back to look at her fingers and saw a red sticky substance. "Great, more bleeding. What could possibly go wrong?" she asked sarcastically.

That's when she heard the steady sound of horses running. The only reason she recognized that sound was because when Grace was 11 Anna got a job at a ranch and so the two of them stayed there for a couple of years, hiding. _Maybe if I can get there attention they can help me? _Thought Grace, and with that her mind was made up. "HELLO! OVER HERE! HELP ME PLEASE CAN YO HELP ME!" Grace screamed at the top of her lungs, and her cries didn't go un-answered. "Over here!" a man shouted. "There's another one over here!" Just then 4 men on horses burst through the trees. They jumped off there horses and came towards me. She couldn't help but notice that there clothing was vary strange. Almost old, like something settlers or people in the early 1800's would wear.

At first she had been happy to see people coming for her. _Thank god it was them instead of a hungry killer bear! _A man walked up behind her and pushed her face to the ground. "What the…?" She was cut off when a gag was put on her mouth. Another man then grabbed her arms and tied them behind her back, tightly. "Put her on a horse! Miraz will be pleased that we have 2 prisoners instead of just 1." _Okay I take that back, I would much rather it be a hungry killer bear! _

Grace was roughly pulled up off the ground. They tried to let her go so she could walk to the horse on her own, but the second they let her go she went toppling back towards the ground. "I think she is hurt Glozelle. What should I do?" Even on the ground and in the situation she was in Grace had to giggle. _This guy really isn't all that bright. _She watched as the guy who must be Glozelle walked up to the guy and thumped him on the back of the head. "Pick her up you idiot!" he said with a scowl that really wasn't all that attractive.

She was roughly pulled into this ugly, smelly guy's arms. He really didn't look all that happy about being picked on in front of all his friends. Grace was carelessly flung onto a horse and the same ugly, smell guy climbed on behind me. _Oh god! He really does smell horrible. _

Grace was thinking of ways she could get out of this situation but things weren't looking to good. Words and numbers were swimming around inside her skull making almost every thought un-discernable. _Well I guess that magic is out of the question then. _She thought miserably_. Besides, it's not like I could have gotten away anyways. I have a twisted ankle, its pitch black and I still have absolutely no idea where the hell I am! Let's just hope that this can be sorted out once I get to wherever we're going. _Grace decided that just studying her surroundings and attempting to stay calm was the best idea. She looked back at another horse and behind a man was a figure slumped over the horses butt. The figure was really short and had a main of orange hair around its face. It looked exactly like what grace thought a dwarf would look like. _Or a hobbit. But I'm not in middle earth, so it couldn't possibly be a hobbit._ Grace figured that this dwarf guy was the other prisoner they had been talking about.

After a couple hours of ridding Grace was able to see a building over some tree's in the distance. As they got closer Grace realized it was not just a building it was in fact a castle. "Wow" Grace said in awe as she caught sight of a large town surrounding it_. I must be in Germany or something. That's it I was kidnapped and brought to Germany. No, that's stupid I didn't lose consciousness until after I got here. Wherever here is?_ "Cover the prisoners! They are not to be seen!" Glozelle gave his order and the ugly, smelly guy grabbed a blanket from his saddle bag. Before he threw the blanket over Grace, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "Not a sound or Glozelle over there will not hesitate to run you through if you make even a peep. Got it?" When she didn't answer he yanked her hair, some of it falling out of her pony tail. She nodded vigorously not wanting to have her hair pulled again. "Good" he said with a snicker. He then adjusted the blanket so it covered her face, her body and everything else that was her.

Grace was somewhat disappointed that she couldn't see the place but she decided that it was better then becoming a Grace-kabob. After a couple minutes they stopped riding. The ugly, smelly man jumped off the horse and yanked her with him. He sat her down over by the horse carrying the dwarf thingy. Just then a man wearing all black, yet clean and tidy stormed through what Grace guessed was the stable doors. As he approached the horse carrying the dwarf Glozelle ran in front of him stopping his approach. "Wait, wait my lord. It is not what you think" "Then what is it?" asked the man. "We're not exactly sure." said Glozelle. He then nodded to Grace's vary own ugly, stinky man who pulled the blanket of the dwarf and pulled Grace to her feet. The man looked at Grace shocked but it wasn't until he looked at her fellow prisoner that he stumbled back muttering "Impossible."

He then turned back to Glozelle. "General. I have an idea." "What is it my lord Miraz?" Miraz pulled Glozelle away and they had a private discussion. After a couple minutes Glozelle walked back and whispered something in the ugly, stinky man's ear. Grace was then picked up and thrown over his shoulder. Grace saw that the dwarf was being treated in a similar manner. Grace saw that the dwarf's eyes were flickering open. The 2 captives were walked down a long hallway until they were in front off a big wooden door. They could hear talking as Glozelle slipped in before them. After about 30 seconds the doors opened again.

The dwarf was awake and was put on his feet. He was shoved into the room fallowed by Grace being carried and dropped next to him. There was talking and chatter all over the room. Miraz began talking "You forget my lords. Narnia was once a savage land. Seas of creatures roamed free. Much of our forefathers blood was shed to exterminate these vermin." He said the last part pointing a finger at Grace and the dwarf. _What is this guy's problem? Also what the hell is Narnia, and would you get that sausage you call a finger out of my face?_ Grace thought angrily.He continued. "Or so we thought." He turned to face another man. "But while we've been bickering amongst our selves," He turned back to Grace and the dwarf. "They've been breeding like cockroaches under a rock. Growing stronger, watching us, waiting to strike!" As he said the last word he turned and back handed the dwarf next to Grace. This knocked the gag free of the dwarf's mouth. "Stupp! Stupp!" Grace screamed through her gag. Miraz turned to her and back handed Grace also. The dwarf looked at her with pity then up at Miraz with a look of disgust. "And you wonder why we don't like you." Miraz looked unfazed. "Well I intend to strike back. Even if I have to cut down the entire forest, I assure you. I will find prince Caspian and finish what our ancestors began."

And with that we were removed from the room and pulled back to the stables. After about 10 minutes Glozelle walked back into the stables. "Miraz has ordered us to _get rid_ of them. You two," Glozelle pointed at two guards. "Take them to the lake by the great ruins and finish the job." Grace realized right away what 'Get rid of them' meant. She started to panic. She flailed her legs wildly when the ugly stinky man came at her. She concentrated on his body language. He was big and slow, all muscle no speed. She focused and with a powerful kick to his jaw he stumbled and fell. _Oh thank god Anna made me take those Tae-Kwan-Do, Karate, and self defense lessons._ Unfortunately her black belts weren't any good when someone came at her from behind and smashed her on the head, leaving her crumpled on the floor unconscious.

Grace and the dwarf where slung on a horse and covered in blankets again. They were led out by the ugly, stinky guy and his friend. The ugly stinky, guy was looking down at Grace's unconscious body in distaste. The unsightly bruise on his chin was becoming an almost green color. The two guards led the horse carrying the prisoners, and there own horses. Once they got out of the town they got into there saddles and rode into the forest.

After a couple hours Grace slowly drifted back into consciousness. She was surprised to find that her arms were tied up in front of the dwarf and his hands were tied to the horse's neck. He felt Grace stir and turned as far around as he could. His and Grace's gags had slipped off there mouths and he was able to talk to her. "Are you all right?" He asked concerned. "Yah… My head hurts like crazy though. What the hell did they hit me with anyways?" Grace asked putting her head on his back while he turned back towards the front of the horse. "They hit you with a wooden stool. I was pretty surprised when you kicked that guy." "Thanks. It was really just my survival instincts that kicked in." She paused to look around. It was light out. Almost like the beginning of the day light.

"What's your name?" She was startled out of my observation "Uh, I'm Grace. What's your name?" Grace asked him realized she hadn't asked yet. "My name is Trumpkin. What are you may I ask?" "Hello Trumpkin, nice to meat you. Also what do you mean 'what am I'? I'm a human girl." She stated what she thought was obvious. "You're a daughter of Eve? But your not one of them" He gestured at our guard's. "One of them? God no! They totally kidnapped me. What are you? And where are we?" Grace asked Trumpkin trying to get some answers. "I'm a dwarf" He said it like it should have been obvious. "And you're in Narnia. Somewhere near the ruins of Cair Paravel I would guess." He answered Grace's question politely "Oh. Thanks. Where are they taking us?" Grace asked just as politely. He didn't answer right away. After a couple of minutes he answered Grace somberly. "There taking us to our execution."

After that conversation kind of died. In less then an hour Grace and Trumpkin's horse, and there guards horses stopped at the side of a large lake. Grace was pulled roughly off the horse followed closely by Trumpkin. They were dragged to a boat that was at a small dock. Before they were thrown in, the guards took the time to re-tie our hands, tie up there feet, and put there gags on again. They then threw Grace and Trumpkin roughly into the boat, jumped in themselves and started rowing.

**A/N I'm so excited! Grace meets Peter next chapter! Review, Review, Review please! Love you guys. XxXxXx**


	3. This Could Work

**My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul**

**By Rowan Night**

**A/N Hey! I'm back with chapter 3. I am so excited! Peter and Grace meet today! I also forgot to mention that Grace is a total Mary Sue, and there will be a lot of fluff in this story. I thought that a warning was probably a good idea. I am not completely sure if Grace really is a strong Mary Sue so ill let you guys decide. Also reviews make me feel like writing a whole lot more. (wink, wink, nudge, nudge)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the songs. I do however own Grace my O/C. **

**Peace, love, and Peter**

**Thank you from your author in training,**

**Rowan Night XxXxXxXx**

This Could Work

The Pevensie Family's POV

In place of the train station the Pevensie kids found themselves inside a large cave that opened up to a beautiful beach. The 4 kids slowly walked out of the cave looks of wonder and curiosity gracing there faces. Lucy took a step forward when her family stopped outside of the cave. She turned to Susan with a huge grin that told Susan everything. Susan smiled just as big and they both went running towards the water giggling and leaving there brothers behind. Peter and Edmund looked at each other then went scrambling to catch up with there sisters, laughing the whole way. They ran to the water shedding there heavy school clothing as they yelled, taunted and laughed together. They chased one another, and splashed in the sky blue water.

They were having an intense water fight when Edmund zoned out. "Ed, Ed?" cried Susan. "What is it?" Peter asked. Edmund answered Peters question with a puzzled look on his face. "Where do you suppose we are?" Peter answered Edmunds question in return. "Well where do you think?" "Well I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund retaliated. The 4 siblings looked up at the crumbling ruins of looked like a great palace of some sort. "Well let's go take a look, shall we?" Lucy said this an ran off in front of her family.

They reached the top and they all separated. Looking for clues as to what this building had once been. Lucy walked to what looked like the remains of an old balcony. She looked over and saw the ocean and trees and was absolutely amazed at the beauty. "I wonder who lived here?" she asked her family. Susan walked around a crumbling column and her foot hit something. She knelt down and picked up a golden figurine. "I think we did." she looked at Lucy as she said this. Lucy, Edmund, and Peter all came an gathered around. As Edmund approached he took in the sight of a golden centaur. "Hey that's mine, from my chess set." "Which chess set?" asked Peter. Edmund looked at him dumbfounded. "Well I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finch land did I? He grabbed the figurine from Susan to study it.

All of a sudden realization hit Lucy. She looked up shocked "It can't be?" She ran of grabbing Peter's hand as she went. She pulled him up a couple stairs until they were on a platform. "Don't you see?" "What?" asked Peter as he was pushed into a familiar place by Lucy. Lucy then continued to place the rest of her family. First on the right was Edmund, then Peter, Susan was next and finally Lucy. "Imagine walls and columns their." she said the last part pointing out at a spot on the lower platform. "and a glass roof." They looked out as realization hit everyone else. "Cair Paravel." Peter stated.

"What happened here?" Susan asked. "I don't know Su, why don't we go see if we can find out." Peter said that and everyone went straight to work. They all spread out and started walking around the ruins. Nothing seemed to add up. Everything was so confusing that they were all really grateful when Edmund figured it out. That was until he told them what happened.

Edmund knelt next to a large boulder. "Catapults." He said shocked. "What" Peter asked confused. "This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Peter walked up to a hidden door he remembered form the last time he had been there. He started pushing the giant stone slab that covered the entrance. Edmund joined in on the efforts. Peter started breaking the dead wood around the lock to try and get in. Once he was finished the door just swung open.

He looked down at his white school shirt and ripped a piece of the bottom. He grabbed a stick and tied the fabric around the end. The other 3 looked at him with confusion. Peter looked back up at Edmund. "I don't suppose you have any matches do you?" Edmund opened up his pack and looked inside. "Um, no but would this help?" He pulled out a flashlight and held it up for Peter to see. Peter smiled but still reamed Edmund out. "You might have mentioned that a bit sooner!" They all smiled and Edmund led the way, Peter gestured for his sisters to go first and he took up the rear.

They tromped down the stairs until they were in a large circular room with 4 statues and 4 giant chests. "I can't believe it. Its all still here!" cried Peter as the 4 Pevensie's rushed to there chests. Lucy pulled out a long dress and held it up to her small body. "I was so tall" she said with the slightest hint of remorse. Susan looked at her with a slight smile. "Well, you were older then." "As apposed to hundreds of years latter, when your younger." Edmund said. The girls laughed at his statement as well as the fact that he had a bulky meddle helmet on that was much to big for his small head.

Susan was looking threw her chest with a puzzled look on her face. "What is it?" asked Lucy. "My horn. I must have left it on my saddle, the day we went back." As she said this Peter walked up to his chest. He opened it up and delicately pulled out his sword. The one with Aslan's head on the hilt. He pulled it from the sheath and read the inscription on it. "When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets it's death." Lucy looked at Peter with sorrow in her eyes and recited her part of the inscription. "When he shakes his main, we shall have spring again."

She stopped and then said something she found to be depressing. "Everyone we new, and the beavers. There all gone." They looked around silently. Remembering all the people who were now gone. "I think it's time we find out what's going on." Said Peter to his family. With nods of approval the 4 kids grabbed there belongings from the chests, changed and left the chamber.

They began walking to a small hill Susan in the lead, then Lucy, Edmund and Peter. It wasn't till Susan pulled out her bow and fired at something that things got a little frantic.

Grace's POV

Grace was thrown into the boot with Trumpkin right next to her. The soldiers rowed in a rhythmic motion. It was almost hypnotic. The soldiers stopped for a minute to tie what looked like a small boulder in a bag to Graces feet. The boat had only been out on the water for a couple minutes when Grace glanced over at Trumpkin. She almost wanted to laugh when she saw him staring completely committed not even blinking at her vary own ugly, stinky man. "He won't stop staring." said Mr. Ugly, stinky man. "So don't look." advised his friend. He took his advice for a minute but the second he looked back at Trumpkin his mind was made up. "Here's far enough!"

At this point Grace started to panic. The ugly stinky mans friend grabbed her a picked her up. The other guy was doing the same to Trumpkin. They were about to throw them in when something hit the side of the boat. Grace first looked at the object impaling the boat. It was a beautifully crafted arrow with bright red feathers on the end of the shaft. Grace then looked up to see 2 girls. One was holding a bow and arrow, the other standing right beside her. Just then 2 more people, boys this time, ran over the edge the hill the girls were standing on. Both the boys drew glistening silver swords.

"Drop them!" screamed the tall girl with the bow and a reloaded arrow. Trumpkin looked up at her with fearful eyes "Mo, Mo!" He screamed through his gag. Grace watched as the ugly stinky man dropped Trumpkin in the water. However she was slightly pleased to see the same man get hit with an arrow seconds before she was thrown in herself. A moment later she saw the rock that was attached to her, crash through the water and sink pulling her along with it. She struggled to stay afloat but she didn't stand a chance against the heavy boulder.

Peter's POV

Peter looked up when he saw Susan fire an arrow at something over the hill. He ran up to the top and pulled his sword from its sheath. As he came over the top he saw 2 men dressed in blackish armor just seconds away from dropping a dwarf and a pretty girl in strange clothing into the water. "Drop them!" he heard Susan yell. The dwarf screamed something through his gag but the man holding him didn't listen and threw him in the water anyways. Peter and Edmund started running towards the water. Peter then saw an arrow hit the man and the other one throw the girl and an anchor in the water. "You get the dwarf!" he screamed at his brother. Peter rushed into the lake and dived in after the girl.

He saw her struggling to surface, to get that breath of much needed air. He dived down and went straight to her feet. He tried lifting the anchor but found it was to heavy. He needed air so he swam as fast as he could to the top. He only paused momentarily when he looked into her eyes. They were filled with so much fear. He new he couldn't fail her. He surfaced for only a second then went back under. He grabbed his sword and started hacking at the rope. It only took a few seconds to get it to break. He grabbed her waist and swam as fast as he could for the surface. Some time during his ascent she must have lost consciousness because she stopped helping with the swimming. He got a tighter grip on her and pushed his way through the last 2 feet of water.

He was extremely careful to keep her head out of the water. He reached the shore and picked her up in his arms and brought her to where Edmund had dragged the dwarf. He knelt down and placed her gently in the sand. He grabbed one of his daggers and quickly cut the gag from her mouth. Nothing happened at first. She just laid there looking quite dead to be honest. _Oh no. wake up, please wake up. _Thought Peter.

Right then the girl lurched forward into a sitting position and started coughing out buckets of water. Peter just sat behind her supporting her back and telling her to try and stay calm. She was coughing extremely hard and it looked like she was having some trouble breathing. After a couple minutes she stopped coughing and leaned back against Peter. "Thank you." She whispered to Peter. "Are you all right?" asked Peter concerned. "Yah, I'm good." She replied softly.

Grace's POV

Grace was struggling against her bonds, trying to get free of them so she wouldn't have to die. Her only thoughts were _I don't want to die, I don't want to die. Please lord don't let me die here like this. _Just then her prayers were answered. A boy swam right towards her and went straight to her ankles. He was trying to untie the guard's makeshift anchor but he wasn't having any luck. He swam past her again, she figured to get some air. As he was rising he locked eyes with her. She saw such beauty in his eyes. They we're the most enticing eyes she had ever seen. She was sure that he saw the fear she was feeling in her eyes, because his face changed and his entire demeanor said he wasn't going to let her die.

He surfaced but was back before she thought should have been possible. He went back to her feet and sawed the rope with his sword. He grabbed her by the waist and they began to swim up. Grace did her best seeing as her arms and legs were still bound tightly together. Things were becoming blurry and her throat burned for air. She was loosing the battle with her body. Without even meaning to she opened her mouth and inhaled the water surrounding her. She was only about 5 feet from the top. 4 feet, 3. Then everything went black. She drifted off and she wasn't sure she would ever drift back.

She was drifting around in blackness. It was like being weightless. She felt nothing, couldn't see, hear or smell anything. She was just their. Grace was positive that she was dead. Then out of no where she heard her mothers words that had been said to her years ago. "_Take the necklace. It_ _will keep you alive if you are an inch from death so long as it is caused by a mortal wound." _

She then felt a hot sensation on her chest. It grew stronger and stronger until she thought it was covering her entire body. She started to regain feeling in her body. It was painful but she rationalized that it was better than being dead. She felt the last bit of life came back to her and wasn't all the pleased with the results. She sat upright and started to cough. The gallons of water that were once in her lungs, was now coming out and it wasn't vary pleasant.

She was coughing so hard it was hurting. There was someone sitting behind her supporting her back and rubbing her arm to try and keep her calm. He was muttering soothing words into Grace's ear and it was actually helping her to stay calm. After her coughing fit had subsided she leaned back against the person who was holding her. She figured it must be the guy who saved her when she had been drowning. "Thank you" said Grace but it only came out as a whisper. "Are you all right?" he asked concerned. Grace was actually quite flattered by his concerns. "Yah, I'm good." She muttered.

Grace looked behind her and was greeted by the sight of a wet, disheveled yet extremely attractive boy smiling down at her. She smiled back up at him and was pleased when he laughed quietly. _Holy Jesus! He really is cute. I'm not normally into blondes but I could make an exception for this guy. _

Grace was startled from her drooling when Trumpkin started yelling "Drop them! That's the best you could come up with?" Grace started to giggle. She really could see Trumpkin saying something like that. Then the girl who had shot the arrows spoke up. "A simple thank you would suffice." "They were doing fine drowning us without your help!" cried Trumpkin. The guy sitting with Grace talked next. "Well maybe we should have let them. Well at least you." He looked down apologetically at Grace. She smiled back up. "Why were they trying to kill you guys anyway?" asked the littlest girl. Trumpkin looked around at everyone before he answered. "There Telmarines, that's what they do." The only boy who hadn't said anything so far spoke next. "Telmarines? In Narnia?" "Where've you been for the last few hundred years?" asked Trumpkin. "It's a bit of a long story." Said the littlest girl as the older girl handed a sword down to the guy sitting with Grace.

Trumpkin looked at the sword then up at the 4 strangers. A look of realization hit his face. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me?" He said in disbelief. He continued. "Your it? You're the kings and queens of old?" The guy sitting with Grace leaned forward and extended his hand. "High king Peter. The magnificent." _What the hell? Kings and queens of old? What the hell is going on? _Trumpkin shied away from Peter's outstretched hand. Peter withdrew his hand while the oldest girl talked to him. "You probably could have left of the last bit." Trumpkin started laughing. "Probably." "Are you able to stand?" Peter whispered in Grace's ear. She nodded and Peter helped pull Grace to her feet. He put his arm around her waist for support.

"You might be surprised." Said Peter as he drew his sword. "Oh, you don't want to do that boy" taunted Trumpkin. "Not me." He pointed at the guy next to him "Him" he said. Peter looked at the other boy and he drew his sword also. Peter then outstretched his hand and gave the sword to Trumpkin. Grace could tell that Trumpkin was faking the sword being to heavy because of the look in his eyes. The younger boy looked away for a second and when he looked back Trumpkin was flinging his sword at him. He raised his sword and was greeted by the sound of medal hitting medal. Trumpkin swung again and the boy ducked under the blade.

However as he was ducked down Trumpkin elbowed him in between the eyes. "Edmund!" screamed the youngest girl. "Oh, you all right?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically finishing of with a swing at the guy Grace had learned was named Edmund. He side stepped and while he was behind Trumpkin hit him on the butt with the flat of his blade. Grace and the youngest girl laughed at that. _Well, he had it coming_ thought Grace. Trumpkin swung again and it was deflected. Edmund swung and it went just over Trumpkin's head. Trumpkin the swung for Edmunds legs. Edmund jumped over the blade as it passed underneath him. They then clashed blades 2 more times, did a swirling blade move and began clashing again. Edmund had the upper hand. He began going at Trumpkin with a series of powerful fast attacks. After 6 powerful hits Trumpkin's sword went flying out of his hands and landed in the sand behind him.

Edmund lifted the sword to the side of his head symbolizing that he was the winner. Trumpkin looked up shocked, then fell on his butt. "Beards and bedsteads. Maybe that horn worked after all." Everyone looked around confused. "What horn?" asked Peter. "Queen Susan's magic horn." He gestured at the oldest girl. _Okay so cutie here is Peter. That guy is Edmund, and the girl there is Susan. So I just got to figure out who the last girl is. _"What about my horn?" asked Susan.

"There is a legend in Narnia that when someone blows Queen Susan's horn, the kings and queens will return. I guess that it worked when Prince Caspian blew it." "Who?" Grace spoke up for the first time. "Prince Caspian. He is a Telmarine prince, who from what I guess was ordered to be executed by his uncle so he could be king. He blew the horn seconds before I was captured. I suggest we find him if you want to win back Narnia. I last saw him in the shuttering woods. I suggest we get going."

Trumpkin started walking towards the lake. He jumped in and swam to the boat our guards had left behind. He swam back with it and gestured for everyone to get in. Before anyone could get in he climbed in first and went to the head of the boat. Susan jumped in after him and sat on the second bench. "Come on Lucy. You can sit with me." Said Susan looking back. Peter and Edmund started walking. Peter looked back at Grace. "You coming?" Grace tried putting weight on her injured ankle. It was better but only a bit. There was still no way she could walk on it. "Umm, I twisted my ankle a couple days ago. I don't think I can walk on it." Grace looked down embarrassed. "Oh!" Peter said, sounding surprised. He ran up and put his arm around her waist. They started walking towards the boat. Grace was leaning heavily on Peter. "Better?" He asked with a cheeky grin. "Much." Grace said smiling. Edmund had climbed into the seat with the oars. Peter jumped into the boat and helped Grace in next to him. Grace looked down and saw her backpack under the seat. "My backpack!" cried Grace. Edmund started rowing, and they were off.

"Hi. I'm sorry, but where are we? I was walking to school and was sucked through a stupid tree. So am I still in Canada or what?" Grace asked seeing the opportunity to get some questions answered. "Oh, you're from Earth. This is going to be a long story." said Edmund. Take it away Peter. "Okay. First of all I'm Peter, this is my brother Edmund, and my sisters Susan and Lucy." He gestured at everybody in sync with his introductions. "Hey. I'm Grace." Peter smiled "Hello Grace." "Hi. Oh! And that grouch over there is Trumpkin." Grace gestured at Trumpkin who looked like he was sulking. "Anyways this is Narnia. It's another world connected to Earth. Me and my family are from Finch land England. This is actually the second time we've been 'sucked' into Narnia." Peter then went on to tell Grace about the families past adventure in Narnia.

"So you guys are like, royalty?" Grace asked. "Yah, but only here. Back in England we are just regular kids." Peter answered with a laugh. Grace raised her arm to scratch her head. It was starting to hurt where she had been hit. Twice. "Your Bleeding!" exclaimed Edmund. Everyone looked at Grace and saw her arm was bleeding were she had been cut earlier. Peter reached into his bag and pulled out a white shirt that was already ripped. He ripped another piece off as Grace objected. He reached for her arm and bound her cut tightly. "Thanks." Grace muttered.

"I'm guessing that I'm going to need to walk, sooner or later it's going to have to happen. Just give me a minute, now that my head isn't swimming and I'll be as good as new." Grace stated. "What?" asked Peter. "Just… Shh…" She sat down and focused. She pulled for her powers. "Xif eht nekcorb elkna" she looked at her ankle and a purple glow surrounded it. The bruising became lighter, and lighter and then it was gone. The purple glow vanished and she tested it by twisting her ankle. "Good as new!" "What on Earth was that?" Peter asked. Grace looked up and saw everyone looking at her mouths hanging open. "I wouldn't do that. Your going to catch flies." Everyone laughed at that. _This could be good. They don't look terrified of me. Maybe I could actually make a life here. I also wouldn't mind getting to know him better._ Grace looked at Peter and smiled.

**A/N thank you to everyone who read my two chapters I've already written and thanks to everyone who reviewed! But you know what makes me write even faster? More reviews! Yahhhh!**


	4. I Just Wanna Run To You

**My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul**

**By Rowan Night**

**A/N Hey! I'm here with chapter 4! Sorry it took so long. Christmas is really hectic at my house. Also, this is something like an 'in-between' scene's chapter. In the movie it actually seems like the Pevensie's are only in Narnia for a short amount of time. I intend to make their stay last longer. Basically instead of a period in the movie that looks like they only spent 5 minutes doing it, I'm going to make it longer so as to keep the story going. (I don't know if that made any sense but I hope you can figure out the just of it.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the songs. I do however own Grace my O/C. Also the song in this chapter is Savior by lights. I do not own it, no matter what anything in here says it does ****not**** belong to me. **

**Peace, love, and Peter**

**Thank you from your author in training,**

**Rowan Night XxXxXxXx**

I Just Wanna Run To You (ch4)

"No seriously how did you do that?" Peter asked Grace gesturing to her now healed ankle. "Umm, it's a bit of a long story." Grace told Peter as her head hung down. Peter grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. "I'm not going anywhere. I'd like to here your story now." Grace looked up at him and smiled. "Okay. First thing you need to know is that I am not a regular girl. I have a blood line that is vary rare. You see my mother was a powerful elemental, and my father a powerful sorcerer. I inherited both of my parent's abilities when I was born. I am a better elemental then a sorceress but there isn't much need for elementals anymore." Grace stated as confidence rose inside her. Her 5 companions looked at her in fascination, not fear. She was happy about that.

"So you can do magic? Can we see?" Lucy asked with a smile bigger then Grace Thought was possible. "Okay." Grace raised her hand and clenched it into a fist. On the bank of the river a large rock rose she brought her fist towards her and the rock came closer also. "Earth." She stated as she let the rock go. She snapped her fingers and on the tips appeared little flames. "Fire, Air." She blew the flames and they danced around in circles. She snapped her fingers again and the flames vanished. "Water." She let her hand loosely rise and a small sphere of water rose from the side of the boat and into the air. With a flick of her fingers the sphere become a thousand drops that fell back into the water.

"That is so cool!" squealed Lucy. "Amazing! Absolutely amazing!" Peter exclaimed as he looked Grace in the eyes. She held his gaze for a moment but then felt her cheeks get hot and looked away. Grace then went on to show them some of her sorceress powers and tell them about the shadow war. She deliberately avoided the topic of her parents. Grace reasoned that no one wanted to have her dump all her troubles on them.

They small group of travelers talked for a long time. During the journey Peter and Edmund switched spots multiple times for rowing. Peter and Grace seamed to enjoy each others company a lot and no one was fooled by the looks being exchanged between the two. _She really is beautiful. I have never met someone like her before. There is something about her that draws me in with just one look. I have never felt this way before. But I like it. _thought Peter. "What are you smiling at Peter?" asked Susan with a knowing look. Peter looked down embarrassed that he had been caught. "Nothing." He mumbled.

After a couple hours of sailing down a slow running river, the sun began to lower behind the trees. Peter was the one rowing and realizing that they shouldn't be boating in the dark he directed the boat to the side and onto shore. Edmund jumped out and helped his sisters out of the boat. Peter fallowed and extended a hand to help Grace. She took it willingly even though it wasn't needed. Peter, Edmund and Trumpkin then pulled the boat out of the water and into the shadows of the trees.

The 6 companions then walked up a small incline until they found a clearing not to far away from the river. "Here is good." Peter said as he laid down his small pack. Grace looked down at her still wet clothing. Her jeans had dried but the leather jacket and her shirt and boots were still damp. The wind was picking up and she was beginning to shiver. Peter looked over from the wood he was gathering for a fire and saw Grace shivering. "Hey Susan," Peter cried. "Do you have any spare clothing? Grace's are still wet." Susan looked up and saw Grace shivering. "Yah, I have an extra dress. Come here Grace. Let's get you changed." Grace normally would have objected but she was quite cold and she just complied and fallowed Susan out of the clearing trailed by Lucy.

The 3 girls walked for a good 2minutes until they found another clearing. Susan stopped in the middle and dropped her pack. She knelt over and pulled out a dark purple dress with light purple trimmings, sleeves, and pants for underneath. Susan handed it up to Grace. "Susan I couldn't possibly wear this!" "Why not? It's beautiful. I think Peter would like it to." Grace blushed at that comment. "Okay, only because you insist." Grace took the dress from Susan's hand and walked behind a tree to change. After a couple minutes Grace stuck her head out from behind the tree. "Um, Susan. Do you think you could give me a hand?" Susan giggled and walked to the tree. She grabbed the ties at the back of the dress and knotted it tightly together. As Grace turned around Susan handed her a pair of dark purple flats. Grace slipped them on and walked out from behind the tree. "You look beautiful!" cried Lucy

Grace looked herself over and was happy but not completely comfortable with what she saw. _It's nice but not really my style. Oh well I will just have to get used to it. Besides it really is pretty. I wonder if Peter will like it? _"Thanks Lu." Grace said with a smile. Grace knelt over her pack and opened it up. She dumped everything out on the ground and rummaged through it. She pushed everything to the side and took only the things she needed and put them in another pile. In the end she was left her textbooks, her novel, a binder, and her glasses in her 'leave behind' pile. She was now left with her song and sketch book, sketch pencils, her make-up kit, her I-Pod, and her hair brush and hair ties as well as her fathers dagger and magic book.

She picked up the hair brush and combed out her hair. "Here let me help." Susan said as she grabbed the first couple strands of hair and pulled it back so she could do a cool intricate braid. As Susan worked on Grace's hair, Grace grabbed her make-up bag and pulled out her eyeliner. She lightly lined her eyes instead of doing her normally thick look. She pulled out her purple eye shadow and dusted it over her eye lids. She quickly covered her lashes with mascara. She looked in her small compact mirror and was vary pleased. Wearing make-up had become second nature to Grace. "Why is your hair purple?" Lucy asked curiously startling Grace out of her thoughts. "Oh, umm I died it a couple months ago, and I redo it once every 2 weeks." Grace said to Lucy who looked a little confused but didn't ask any questions.

Grace refilled her pack and also putting in her jeans, jacket, boots, and shirt. The only thing she didn't pack up was her dagger which she put in a small pocket on the dress. She stood up and the three girls walked back to the boys. As they entered the clearing the boys turned there heads in welcome. "What were you guys doing? You were there for around 15 minutes." said Edmund. "We were talking about boys, and puppies, soap, you know… girl stuff." Susan said with a cheeky grin. "Girls" was Edmunds only reply. The boys had pulled 3 logs out and had placed them around an unlit fire. Susan and Lucy sat down on one; Edmund and Trumpkin were already seated on another. Peter was kneeled down trying to light the fire. "Here, let me." Grace said as she knelt next to Peter. Peter moved over to let Grace in.

Grace closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath. She rubbed her hands together and then placed them over the wood. It caught fire almost instantly and Peter and Grace moved away from the hot flames. Peter sat down on the log and looked up at Grace who was slowly walking toward him. He was astounded at her appearance. When he had met her she was this cute, wet, dirty, bruised girl, and now she was a beautiful, poised, smart women. Peter gently patted the spot next to him for her to sit.

As Grace sat down she glanced over at Susan and was peeved at the mischievous smile Susan had on her lips. "Hey Peter. Could you and Grace go collect some fire wood? I don't think we have enough." Peter looked up at Susan and nodded. "Shall we?" Peter asked as he stretched out his hand for Grace. "We shall." said Grace with a huge smile. The two teenagers then walked still hand in hand to the surrounding trees.

"Do people know I'm gone?" Grace asked out of the blue. "Why you worried your parents are looking for you?" asked Peter. "No my parents are always with me no matter where I go." She grabbed at her necklace and placed her hand on the pocket concealing her dagger. "What do you mean?" Peter asked a look of confusion on his face. "They're dead." Stated Grace simply. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize…" Peter was cut off by Grace. "It's okay Peter. You couldn't have known." He nodded but proceeded to walk towards her. "So who are you worried is going to miss you? Maybe a boyfriend?" Peter looked hopeful to hear her answer. "A boyfriend? God no! I was actually talking about my guardian Anna." "Oh. Well when you go back you end up in exactly the same place you were before and the same time." "I see." said Grace, glad that Anna wasn't at home freaking out.

Grace looked up from the wood she was carrying and was surprised to see Peter standing right in front of her. They locked eyes and stayed like that for a long time. They two felt drawn to each other. As if something was pulling them together. "I really am sorry about your parents. Are you okay?" Peter asked Grace. When she heard that, it hit a nerve. Grace started to cry. "No one had ever asked me if I was okay before. No one has ever really cared for me." She said through her tears. Peter was holding her in less then a second. He held her and let her cry into his chest. She looked up and saw the concerned look in his eyes. This made her cry even harder.

She rested her head on his shoulder and worked on slowing her onslaught of tears. She felt him rest his chin on her head and his arms around her keeping her safe in his arms. After a couple minutes Grace looked back up. "Thank you. I'm sorry about all this." She gestured at herself and looked her self over. _Thank god I'm wearing water proof make-up._ Grace thought. Peter raised his hand and wiped a tear from her cheek. "There's nothing to be sorry about. I can tell that it's been hard for you." He stared intently into her eyes. "Yah, but I shouldn't have dumped it all on you, I should have just kept it together until…" Before Grace could finish she was interrupted by Peter's lips on hers. They kissed so passionately that Grace and Peter could almost feel the sparks flying. They felt as if there bodies were created for each other. Like a magnet to medal, bound tightly together. The two explored each other in ways they never had before.

Before Grace was ready to stop Peter pulled away. "You were saying?" Peter asked her with a silly grin. "Umm, I forgot." Grace said honestly with a smile. "That was… wow!" Grace said breathlessly. "Yah, Wow" Peter replied.

We should probably be heading back." said Peter. "One thing first," Grace then pulled Peter down for another passionate kiss. When they finally stopped for air, Peter realized something. "Umm, I just realized we don't have any wood and that's why we were out here in the first place." Peter said with a smile. "Well that's easily fixed. One second," She closed her eyes and raised her arms. Peter looked around and saw dozens of large sticks flying towards her feet. They landed in two large piles stacked in a steady pattern so as not to topple over.

Grace opened her eyes and sat down abruptly. "You okay?" Peter asked Grace concerned coming to crouch in front of her and put his hand on her cheek. "Oh yah, I'm good. It's just that doing magic takes a lot out of me. I'm good now though." As if to prove her point Grace jumped up and grabbed one of the two piles and started walking back to the clearing. Peter shook his head while he laughed and picked up his pile and followed after Grace, happy with the fact that she had been so trusting towards him when she had no reason to at all. _I won't do anything to make her regret trusting me. I never will do that to her, no matter what._

Peter caught up to Grace and they walked in a comfortable silence. As then entered they were greeted by Susan looking up at them with a knowing look twinkling away in her eyes, Lucy laying down by the fire talking to Trumpkin, and Edmund playing with a flash light. Grace went and sat down on a vacant log after dumping her wood by the fire. Peter followed her lead and sat next to her. He grabbed her hand determind to show her that he wanted this. She snuggled closer in return and put her head on his chest as he wound his arms around her slender form.

Edmund looked up from tinkering with his flashlight and his jaw dropped. "Uh, did I miss something?" Peter just looked at the flustered boy and laughed. Lucy popped up and stared at the two for a moment. Grace felt kind of strange under Lucy's stare. "I like her." She said out of the blue, turning to Peter to stare him down instead. "So don't you mess this up Peter. I think she will be good for you." Lucy told him vary 'mater of fact' like. "Okay Lu, and don't worry I don't plan on screwing this up." Trumpkin just looked up and smiled. "You lot are odd." He said smugly. "He to us you're the odd one." Grace said with a smile. "Yah just leave them alone, at least there happy." Grace then snuggled closer into Peter and enjoyed his company.

The six talked for quite sometime, and it wasn't until Peter looked over and saw Lucy drifting to sleep that any of us moved. Peter stood up letting me go to pick Lucy up off the ground and into his arms. "Susan could you grab her blanket?" Peter said in a hushed tone. Susan jumped up and grabbed a wool blanket from Lucy's bag. Susan then laid it carefully on the ground and Peter gently laid Lucy on it. Grace was amazed at the love she saw coming from the two just from something so simple. The two siblings then carefully rapped there sister in it's warmth and placed the bundled up Lucy by the fire for heat. "Okay, everyone should go get some sleep now. We head out early tomorrow morning. Peter walked over to Grace and handed her a blanket then gave another to Trumpkin, who gracefully denied.

The six then lay down to get some sleep. Grace realized that they must have been carrying an extra blanket because everyone except Trumpkin had one. Grace lay there next to Peter for a long time looking up at the stars. It was much later when she looked around and saw that everyone was asleep. She quietly got up and was about to go for a walk when she saw Trumpkin shivering in his sleep. She grabbed her blanket and draped it over his body, which stop shaking almost immediately. Grace then left the clearing believing that everyone was asleep, when in fact Peter was silently watching her leave. Once she was out of the clearing he stood up and fallowed.

Grace wasn't planning on going far, just out of hearing range. She walked up a steep hill and when she got to the top she realized she was on top of a mini cliff over looking the river they had traveled up earlier that day. There was a large boulder a foot or so from the edge so she went to sit down on it. She pulled her song book from her pack and began to write down her reflections of the last couple days. She poured her heart and soul into her writing like she did for every song she wrote. (A/N This really isn't her song it's the artist 'Light's' song) The tune came to her and although she was sad she didn't have her guitar, she wasn't going to let that stop her.

After she was done she looked back and reviewed her words. She then closed her eyes, toke a deep breath and let the music carry her away.

_~The night is deafening  
When the silence is listening  
And I'm down on my knees  
And I know that something is missing  
Because the back of my mind is holding things I'm relying in,  
But I choose to ignore it because I'm always denying them.~_

She thought about her capture.

_~I'm a bit of a manic when it's not as I plan it,  
'Cause I start losing my head  
And then I get up in a panic  
Remember, when we were kids  
And always knew when to quit it  
Are we denying a crisis, or are we scared of admitting it?~_

Her fears, and sorrows.

_~I don't want to know  
I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains, and throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour... ~  
_  
She was saved today by an incredible person.

_~It won't ever change if you want it to stay the same  
I really hate it, but I know it's hard to chose if you're chained  
And when it's all you can control, 'cause you've got nothing else to hold  
You're getting tighter and tighter, it's getting harder to let it go~_

She new changing her old ways would be hard, but she had to let someone in.

_~I don't want to know  
I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much,  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour... ~  
_  
She could do something great here. She could feel it inside her vary soul.

_~Stand me up and maybe I won't be so small,  
Free my hands and feet and maybe I won't always fall  
Save me~_

But she also new she couldn't do it alone.

_~I just wanna run to you,  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
I just wanna run to you  
And break off the chains,  
And throw them away  
I just wanna be so much  
And shake off the dust that turned me to rust  
Sooner than later, I'll need a saviour  
I'll need a saviour...~_

She sat there in silence once her song ended. She soaked in the beauty and the truth of her words and just breathed it all in. "That was beautiful." A voice said making her jump and turn around. She was embarrassed when she saw it was Peter. "I never sing for anybody. Your luck you heard it." Grace said as Peter came and sat down next to her. "Well then thank you. It really was beautiful. I hope you will learn to trust me enough to sing to me again in the future." Peter said pulling her into his arms. "Maybe, but not for a while yet." They fell into a comfortable silence "I like this." Peter said out of no where. "Me two, I could do this forever." She replied. "Is it just me or do you feel like this was meant to happen?" she paused before answering. "Yah this feels right."

Grace then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep feeling safe in Peter's arms. After a little while Peter stood up, the sleeping Grace in his arms and walked slowly back to camp. He looked at her sleeping form a little troubled. He had such strong feelings for her. He didn't know if it was love or not but he wasn't going to push her into anything, so he just decided to keep it to himself… for now.

He reached the camp and noticed that her blanket was now on Trumpkin. He smiled realizing she must have thought he was cold. Instead he put her under his blanket and lay down without one. Grace's eyes flittered open as she was set down. She looked and saw Peter lying down without a blanket. "Come here." She said lifting up her blanket so he could come lay next to her. He smiled and climbed in. She let him rap his arms around her and laid her head on his chest and fell asleep all over again.


	5. LUCY!

**My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul**

**By Rowan Night**

**A/N Hey! I'm here with chapter 5! Sorry it took so long. I had some serious writers block. Also my computer is screwed up. This is actually the third time I have had to write this. So anyways, I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the songs. I do however own Grace my O/C. **

**Peace, love, and Peter**

**Thank you from your author in training,**

**Rowan Night XxXxXxXx**

LUCY! (ch5)

Grace was deep asleep when she was gently pulled back into consciousness by a warm hand on her shoulder and a soft voice coaxing her to open her eyes. "Grace, time to get up, we have to get going." Grace tiredly opened her eyes to the sight of Peter smiling down at her. "5 more minutes." She said lazily as she rolled on to her stomach. She felt Peter's hand on her back. "Sorry Grace but we have to get moving." Peter said with a laugh. Grace grudgingly sat up, "Just to warn you, I'm not a morning person." She said as she started combing through her hair with her fingers. Peter knelt down until his face was only a few inch's from hers. "That's alright. Neither are they." He nodded toward his still fast asleep siblings then looked back at Grace. She just looked at him and smiled.

Peter then stood upright and held out a hand for Grace. She reached up and Peter pulled her gently yet forcefully into his arms. Grace wound her arms around his neck as he rapped his arms around her waist. "Good Morning." Peter said with a smile. "Good Morning to you too." She said returning the gesture. Peter then swooped down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Grace kissed him quite passionately back and before they knew it they were engaged in a fairly heated kiss.

"You know, if I had a wake up call like this every morning, I could be persuaded to become a morning person." She said once they stopped for air. Peter was about to say something but was stopped when Grace pulled him down for another kiss. "I wouldn't mind that" said Peter after they stopped yet again. "We should really wake the others. We have to get going remember?" Grace said cheekily as she untangled herself from Peter's arms. "Okay. You get Trumpkin." Peter said. Before Grace got completely untangled Peter pulled her back and planted a kiss on her forehead and walked towards Lucy's sleeping figure.

Grace wasn't able to move at first. Her whole body was numb with feelings she didn't understand but were oddly pleasant. She slowly regained control of herself and walked towards the sleeping dwarf. She bent down and tapped him on the shoulder. Trumpkin's eyes opened and he sat up. "Where did this come from?" he asked as he looked at the blanket Grace had given him. "You looked a little chilly last night. So I gave you mine." said Grace as she walked away blanket in hand. As she left she heard Trumpkin mumble something about never being cold and not needing anything, but Grace wasn't really listening. She just smiled and folded up Peter and Trumpkin's blankets and put it by Peter's pack.

Susan had woken up and was the most pleasant. All she did was grunt good morning and walked into the forest mumbling something about being hungry. Lucy was woken up first, but as soon as Peter walked away she curled back up and fell asleep. When Peter tried to wake up Edmund his reward was a smacked hand and a bruised ego. To redeem his pride Peter roughly pulled Edmund to his feet and told him to smarten up. Edmund's only reply was "I have to go pee." and then he walked out into the forest in the opposite direction as Susan.

The flustered Peter then walked back to Lucy and yanked the blanket off her small body. "Hey!" screamed Lucy as she lurched forward at the sudden loss of heat. "I told you, you should have gotten up" Peter said with an evil grin. "That wasn't nice Peter." Lucy said as she headed off into yet another direction.

Peter was grumbling as he walked towards Grace who was gathering wood for the burnt out fire. Peter rapped his arms around her from behind and was pleased when Grace leaned back to look at him. She had a beautiful big smile on her lips. "I think that mornings could be fun around here if I got a show like that every morning." she said with that cheeky grin she had on a lot lately. "Yah try being the evil character who wakes all the grouchy kids up." He said with a frown. Grace looked up at him then turned around and kissed him quickly. "Yah but I have always had a thing for the bad boys. So I guess you have a some what good part after all." He looked down at her with a smile. "Well when you put it that way, I guess I have the best part."

They then kissed again for quite some time until they were interrupted. "Oh, so that's what I missed." Edmund said his jaw hanging open. "Weird…" he snapped his mouth closed and walked away. Peter and Grace then convulsed in laughter. It was quite embarrassing but it was still much more humorous to them.

20 minutes later Susan and Lucy had returned with herbs and plants for what they called 'a healthy, tasteless breakfast.' They had put there findings in a pot and it was now simmering over the fire Grace had relit. Wordlessly Susan took the pot off and dished it out into 4 bowls. "Sorry we only have 4, we're going to have to share." "Grace and I can share. We all know that boys need there food." Susan offered. "Okay thanks Su." said Grace with a nod. "Yah, and me and Trumpkin can share also." Lucy said generously. Trumpkin just inclined his head in agreement and thanks.

After a very bland breakfast and light conversation the 6 then packed up there belongings. Grace having her love for nature decided to stick with her 'leave only footprints behind' policy. She went around the camp cleaning up anything that wasn't there when they arrived. She also put out the fire and covered it as best she could. After a couple minutes she was finished and they were all ready to go. The six companions then marched single file down towards the river. Edmund and Peter pulled the boat from it's previous hiding spot and gestured for everyone to get in.

After everyone was in the boat, Peter and Edmund used the oars to push the boat out into the river. They drifted down slowly Peter helping it along with the rhythmic rowing. It was early in the morning and nobody really had the energy to talk. Everyone was content just to relax and enjoy the scenery.

They had been out on the water for about 20 minutes when Grace looked up and saw Lucy looking up with a sad look on her face. "Hey Lu, What's wrong?" Grace asked gently. Everyone looked expectantly at Lucy. "There so still." She said. Trumpkin looked up then spoke to Lucy. "There trees, what do you expect." "They used to dance," Trumpkin looked away sorrowfully. "It wasn't long after you left the Talmarines invaded. Those who survived retreated to the woods, and the trees, they retreated so deep into themselves that they haven't been heard from since." There was a short pause and then Lucy spoke again. "I don't understand. How could Aslan have let this happen?" Trumpkin's eyebrows rose in shock and fascination. "Aslan…" he paused sadly. "I thought he abandoned us when you lot did."

Everyone looked at the dwarf mostly everyone was feeling sad but Grace was mostly confused but she felt there pain and felt a great sadness for what she had heard about Narnia. About how all the stories the Pevensie's had told her of the magic and beauty this land once held. She felt regret that the 4 siblings felt like the fall of Narnia was there fault. She didn't think they deserved that guilt when it wasn't needed. Peter looked back at Trumpkin in regret, and then looked away.

"We didn't mean to leave you know," Grace put her hand comfortingly on Peters knee and he gave her a sad smile in return. "Makes no difference know, does it?" Trumpkin said with a little anger in his voice. A look of determination hit Peter as he spoke. "Get us to the Narnians, and it will." He said with conviction. He then started to row faster and they all settled into a remorseful silence.

During the day talk became much more common. Before noon everyone was laughing and having a good time. Edmund was now rowing and Peter was sitting next to Grace holding her hand. They steadily traveled down the river for most of the day. At around 5 o'clock Peter was rowing again when he started steering towards shore. "Here it is, Time to head off on foot."

He rowed us up to the shore where Trumpkin jumped of with an anchor, and then Lucy and Susan jumped out fallowed by Peter then Grace and Edmund. Trumpkin dug the sharp end of the anchor into the ground while Susan, Peter and Edmund pulled the boat out of the water. Grace would have been helping but she and Lucy had started walking. Lucy had grabbed her hand once Grace had stepped out of the boat and pulled her along.

"I think you and Peter are good together. He looks happier when he is with you." Lucy said quietly. Grace was looking down at her with a smile "Thanks Lucy. I feel happier with your brother too. But I'm glad you are okay with all of this. I wouldn't want to be doing this without your approval." Grace said to the young girl standing next to her. "Of course I approve, I don't really understand everything about what you're doing, but if you're happy and Peter is happy then I don't mind."

Lucy was looking forward now and something caught her attention. Grace looked up and saw a giant black bear. She froze because when she had lived in the mountains the rule was to try and back away before it sees you. However Lucy didn't seem scared at all. She walked closer and closer towards it.

"Hello there." The bear looked up and growled. This is when Grace snapped back to reality. "Lucy, come here." She looked back momentarily before continuing her walk "It's all right, we're friends." Grace started slowly reaching for her magic, just incase. "Don't move your majesty!' Grace heard Trumpkin say. Everyone's eyes were fixed on Lucy and the bear. Lucy looked back at Trumpkin when he spoke.

That was all the time needed for the bear to start running full speed at Lucy. She spun back around and started to run. Grace backed away ready to grab Lucy and run the second she was in reach. "Stay away from her!" Grace heard Susan yell knowing that Susan had her bow aimed at the bear. Just then Lucy fell "Shot Susan Shot!" screamed Edmund. The bear rose above Lucy as she screamed.

"LUCY!" Shouted Grace as she felt the magic leave her body and head towards the bear. Grace ran full speed towards Lucy as tree roots restrained the bear momentarily. Grace dived down next to Lucy and attempted to pull her up and out of harms way. Grace was not fast enough, the bear broke free of his bounds and was about to come down for the kill. Grace had used up a lot of energy to hold back the bear and had almost nothing left. Grace did the only other thing she could think of. She threw her body over Lucy like a human shield hoping that Lucy wouldn't get hurt.

Just then Grace heard a 'twang' sound and then a muffled thump. She looked up to see the bear collapsing with an arrow in its chest. Lucy and Grace looked back and saw Trumpkin with an empty bow and Susan with an arrow still fitted in her bow. "Why wouldn't he stop?" Grace heard Susan ask as she rolled off of Lucy and attempted to get things to stop spinning. "I suspect he was hungry." Trumpkin said as he started trumping over to Grace and Lucy.

Lucy was looking frighteningly at the bears body when Peter and Edmund came running up. Peter grabbed Lucy and pulled her up and touched Grace's shoulder in concern. Grace had her eyes closed and her hand on her head waiting for the pulsing in her head to subside. "I'm good."

She felt Peter's hand lift and the sound of Lucy rising and stepping back. Grace slowly opened her eyes and sat up. "Thanks." said Lucy as she looked at Trumpkin and Grace. "He was wild." Edmund stated. "I don't think he could talk at all." Peter said in disbelief. "You get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become. You may find Narnia a more savage place than you remember." With that Trumpkin knelt over and put a knife through the bear's heart to insure it was dead. Grace looked back just in time to see Lucy cowering over the sight into Peter's shoulder.

Grace felt bad for Lucy and wanted to see if she was alright but found she was much to exhausted to move more then a tiny bit. Grace looked up at everyone and nodded to Peter as if to tell him that she was okay. He nodded back and walked Lucy away from the gruesome sight.

Grace watched as everyone started to leave except for Edmund, he walked towards her noticing the fact that she still wasn't getting up off the ground. "Are you okay?" "Umm, yah… no." Grace admitted. "I don't think I can get up on my own." She admitted somewhat reluctantly. "Here let me help," Edmund wound his arm around her waist and helped heave her up on to her feet. Grace then put her arm around his shoulders and leaned heavily on him as he helped her walk towards the others.

Energy was returning quickly to Grace and by the time she was over with the others she was almost able to walk on her own. Peter had finished making sure Lucy was alright and was now at Grace's side taking over for Edmund. He was being vary protective so once Edmund was out of the way he swooped her up into his arms and walked to a large rock. He put her down gently and knelt in front of her. "You didn't need to do that you know. I'm fine now" She said as she rolled her eyes. Peter didn't seem deterred; he looked into her eyes and spoke to her.

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost Lucy." He held her hand as he closed his eyes. "The fact that you would do that for her makes me so grateful I have you here. Also for a moment I was terrified for your life as well. I couldn't bear to lose both of you. So thank you so much." By the time he was finished his eyes were closed and his head was hung. Peter was shaking just the tiniest bit.

Grace lightly put one hand on his shoulder and the other one on his cheek, pulling his face upwards until she could lock eyes with him. "Peter, It's okay. Lucy is safe and so am I. I would have saved anyone of you. It's going to sound silly but Trumpkin, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy have become like a family to me, and you… you I think, I think you mean more to me then anyone in my life."

Grace's head was swimming around like crazy. She wanted to tell him how she felt, but she wasn't sure what exactly it was she was feeling_. I don't know? I have never had any feelings like this before. I feel so damn happy when I'm with him. My mom described how she felt about dad before they died, and I feel like she said she did. But I just met him, but I like him so much, and I feel so pulled to him. It just feels right when I'm with him. Oh what the hell, I'm gunna have to tell him eventually! Here goes nothing. _

"Peter Pevensie, I think I'm in love with you." Grace was expecting him to shy away or tell her he didn't feel the same way, instead he looked her in the eyes with a huge grin. "I think I do to." He leaned forward and locked lips with hers. The two lovers shared in the most passionate kiss they had ever experienced. There was so much happiness and love in the one kiss it was something completely foreign yet amazing.

After what seemed like an eternity of passion the two pulled away to breath. They rested there foreheads on each others as they attempted to regain there composure. "I didn't exactly know what it was I was feeling until you said it. Then I just knew that I was in love with you. I couldn't be any happier." He looked up and smiled intently at her. "Neither could I." those declarations then lead to another passionate kiss, and after that another one.

They probably could have continued like that for god knows how long, but they where rudely interrupted. "Yah, umm excuse me, could you two love birds save it for latter. We could still get pretty far before night falls. Lets go." With that Trumpkin started leading the way into the forest fallowed by Edmund, Susan, Lucy, Grace, and Peter.

Peter had his arm securely rapped around Grace's waist as he rushed her to the front of the line so he could lead the way. After a couple minutes Grace realized that there really wasn't enough room to walk side by side. "I'm going to walk behind, okay? There really isn't enough room." "Okay." He said with an adorable pout on his lips. Grace just laughed and walked behind him and the wonderfully unpleasant Trumpkin.

After an hour of almost complete silence and the occasional secret glances between the two lovers, Grace was becoming quite bored so she decided to pull out her I-Pod. After rummaging through her back pack she finally found it and stuck the head phones in her ears. She was happy to see that it was 97% charged, meaning it wasn't going to die any time soon. Also she remembered that she had her portable solar charger in her drawing pencil case. She went to the music section and clicked the shuffle button. The first song that came on seemed to fit her mode extremely well. As the first bars started she couldn't help but smile.

_~ Maybe I need some rehab,  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I've got a sick obsession,  
I'm seeing it in my dreams_

I'm looking down every alley,  
I'm making those desperate calls  
Im staying up all night hoping,  
Hit my head against the walls

What you've got boy is hard to find  
Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Won't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twice  
But left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!

My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazy  
My status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackhead

What you've got boy is hard to find

Think about it all about it all the time  
I'm all strung up my heart is fried  
I just cant get you off my mind

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you are away

So I got a question;  
Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?  
Is my love, your drug?

_Your drug? your drug? your drug?  
Is my love, your drug?_

Because your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug  
Your love your love your love

Heyyy heyyy your love, your love, your love, your love, is my drug ~

And with that Kesha's 'Your love is my drug ended' leaving Grace smiling and happy. She really could see herself in a place like this, with someone like Peter forever.


	6. Baby Your A Firework

**My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul**

**By Rowan Night**

**A/N Hey! Chapter 6 is up! I didn't really know how to put this chapter and nothing really seemed to work vary well, but I did my best and I hope you like it. Also I am a little bit sad at the lack of reviews (Not including Princess emma of Narnia, Gayle, and mindyrainbowpants.) anything would be nice so please, please, please give any suggestions or ideas you might have. PLEASE! (God I sound desperate!) Anyways, thxs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the songs. I do however own Grace my O/C. **

**Peace, love, and Peter**

**Thank you from your author in training,**

**Rowan Night XxXxXxXx**

Aslan? (ch6)

Grace was walking steadily down the path just like everyone else except she was enjoying the view and jamming out to Marianas Trench while everyone else were just walking in silence. Grace jumped when she felt something touch her shoulder. She spun around and saw it was just Lucy. She pulled her head phones out of her ears. "Yah? What's up?" Grace asked. "What is that?" she gestured at Grace's I-Pod touch. "This? It's umm… well, where I come from it's called an I-Pod. It plays music once you download it. You can also play games and look at pictures and stuff on it." Grace explained as best she could but Lucy still looked confused. "So it plays music? Like a record player? Can we hear some music?" Grace laughed at the puzzled look Lucy was sporting.

She pulled the head phones out of the I-Pod and looked for a song. "Alright, you can listen but I'm not promising your going to like it." She smiled as she scrolled through the 'artist' section in the music menu. "Yah, we would like to here." said Edmund. Grace looked up and saw Peter nodding, and Susan smiling with an interested glint in her eyes. Grace found one she thought they might like. "Here we go," She pressed play and the beat began.

_~Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind  
Wanting to start again_

Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards  
One blow from caving in

Do you ever feel already buried deep  
Six feet under scream  
But no one seems to hear a thing

Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed  
So you can open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow  
And when it's time, you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light  
And let it shine  
Just own the night  
Like the Fourth of July

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on slet your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own~

Grace looked over and saw everyone smiling and listening intently. Even Trumpkin looked interested. 

_~Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through_

Cause baby you're a firework  
Come on show 'em what your worth  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby you're a firework  
Come on let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"  
You're gunna leave 'em goin "Oh, oh, oh!"

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon~

As the beat faded so did the sun. It sank below the tree cover and left the 6 in the twilight glow. Grace hit the pause before another song could start. "That was so pretty! Who sings that?" asked Susan. "Katy Perry. She has a really pretty voice but you couldn't know her." Grace stated. "And why is that?" asked Edmund curiously. "Well I've been thinking, and I think that I was pulled into Narnia from a different time then you. I was born on November 25th 1993 and I figure your from the late 1940's or early 1950's because you are so confused by what is modern day technology were I come from." She looked up and everyone was nodding. She figured she was right.

"We should find somewhere to camp. It will be dark soon." Trumpkin interrupted. "I agree. Besides we should all get some rest." They then headed off the trail and into a small clearing. It took them only a matter of minutes to lay out the blankets and get a fire started. Trumpkin wandered off into the surrounding forest with just a "I'll be back soon with dinner." He then sauntered off. Lucy sat on her blanket and let out a huge yawn. "Get some sleep Lu." Peter said with a smile. She just nodded and curled up under the blankets.

Within minutes Lucy's breathing had slowed signaling that she was asleep. "I'm going to bed to," Susan sighed as she to curled up beneath her covers. "Me to," said Edmund as he bunched his pack up like a pillow and buried his head beneath the blankets. "You tired?" Peter asked Grace curiously. "Nope" she said but was betrayed by the large yawn that escaped her mouth. Peter just laughed at her and pulled her over to there blanket. He then proceeded to cover the two in the warm fabric.

He rapped his arms around her while she put one hand on his cheek and the other on his chest between there hearts. Peter kissed the top of her head as she nestled her head on his chest. "Night." She said with a yawn. "Good night Grace." Peter said with a tired smile. He to then let him self succumb to sleep.

It was an hour or so later when Trumpkin stumbled back into the clearing a small deer on his back. He sat by the fire smiling at the sight of the sleeping lovers and the 3 other companions. He then prepared the deer for supper as quietly as he could. An hour and a half later there was enough meat cooked for super and breakfast and lunch the next day. He carefully packed up the extra meat then woke the sleeping bunch.

The six ate up quickly in silence, eager to return to the soft beds behind them. With a quiet thanks to Trumpkin they all filed of back to bed and back into the wonderful world of dreams. Grace and Peter performed almost the same routine they had done earlier that night. The only difference was before they fell asleep Peter pulled Grace's lips to his and they shared in a passionate kiss, letting there tongues dance together in a intricate dance. When Grace pulled away she looked up into his eyes. "I love you Peter." She said. "And I love you." She then snuggled up to him and they fell asleep once again.

It was many hours later when they awoke again. Peter had risen first just like before and already gone around and woken up everyone else. Grace had lazily sat up and begun brushing through her hair. She lightly pulled her hair up into a high pony tail and then proceeded to braid her purple and brown hair. She had always loved the way her hair looked when it was braided. The purple and the brown weaved together making it look foreign and exotic.

Grace stood up slowly and approached the others who where huddled around the fire eating the left over deer. She sat down next to Peter and he put his arm around her and kissed her quickly. He then handed her a piece of meat which she ate up eagerly. "So how was everyone's sleep?" Grace asked curiously. "Good." Edmund mumbled through the food in his mouth. "Me to," Susan said tiredly. "Me three," Lucy said with a yawn. Grace just smiled and leaned into Peter. "That's good." She said as she stood up and began packing up her bag.

Within a couple minutes everyone was packed up and ready to go. They headed through the forest and back onto the trail. The line of six went Peter, Edmund Trumpkin, Grace, Lucy and finally Susan. They walked in harmony in the morning mist, taking in all the sights and sounds that nature had to offer. Just like everyday so far as the day grew older the conversations did as well. It wasn't until mid day when Peter started to get a tad bit agitated.

"I don't remember this way," Susan told Peter. He looked back at her with a cheeky grin. "That's the problem with girls, can't carry a map in your heads." Lucy smiled as she gave a reply. "That's because our heads have something in them." Grace smiled at Lucy and gave her a high-five. Susan leaned over to the girls and quietly spoke. "I wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place." Edmund must have overheard the nickname we had come up with for Trumpkin earlier that day. "DLF?" he asked. Lucy looked up and smiled. "Oh that's not at all patronizing is it?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically.

Just then they all entered a rocky clearing. Peter jumped on to the center rock and looked around with a confused look on his face. "I'm not lost," he said with a bit of skepticism in his voice. "No. You're just going the wrong way." Trumpkin stated. "You last saw Caspian at the shuddering woods, and the quickest way there is to cross at the river Rush." Trumpkin walked slowly towards him. "But unless I'm mistaken, there's no crossing in these parts." Peter glared down at Trumpkin "That explains it then. You're mistaken."

With that the travelers fallowed the determined Peter through Narnia in search of the crossing Peter had spoken of. The walk to the destination was a short one. Grace was just hopping that they were going the right way, if only for the sake of Peter's pride. As they arrived Grace walked to the edge and looked down what looked like a large ravine. "You see, over time, water erodes the earth's soil, carving deeper…" Susan was cut off by a particularly peeved Peter. "Oh, shut up." "Is there a way down?" asked Edmund. "Yeah, falling." Trumpkin said sarcastically.

"Well we weren't lost," Peter stated. "There's a ford near Beruna. How do you feel about swimming?" Trumpkin asked. Susan answered. "I'd rather that then walking." Everyone was turned around and was about to start heading away from the ravine. Grace stopped in her tracks when she felt something, strange. It almost felt like someone was standing right behind her, like a presence.

"Aslan?" Grace heard Lucy say in shock. Grace was still frozen and felt as though she could not move, but she was trying. And slowly she began to turn. "It's Aslan! It's Aslan over there!" As Grace finally got around she saw that Lucy was looking at the 5 companions. She looked to where Lucy was pointing but saw nothing. The feeling she had felt was fading extremely rapidly. Lucy looked back. "Don't you see? He's right…..there." She was confused now. "Do you see him know?" Trumpkin asked sarcastically. "I'm not crazy. He was there. He wanted us to fallow him."

Peter looked at her sadly. "I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood. Just like that bear." "I think I know Aslan when I see him." She said in a mater-of-fact tone. "Look, I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist." Trumpkin said in his ever sarcastic voice. Edmund looked up at Peter and backed Lucy up. "The last time I didn't believe Lucy I ended up looking pretty stupid."

Grace felt like it was time she backed Lucy also. "I thought I felt something. I could have been Aslan," She told Peter trying to help Lucy with her case. Peter looked back at Lucy apologetically. "Why wouldn't I have seen him?" "Maybe you weren't looking" she told him gently. "I'm sorry Lu." And with that everyone fallowed Trumpkin to the crossing he had talked about. With any luck they would reach Beruna before 3:30 that day.


	7. You're A Natural

**My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul**

**By Rowan Night**

**A/N Hey! I am SOOO SORRY! I ended up getting my computer taken away when my mom found out I was failing math, and my provincial exam was coming up and I had to study like crazy for it. Anyways, as soon as I got my computer back I started to write. I hope you like it and aren't to mad it took so long. Oh and don't forget to review please! Also there will be another chapter real soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the songs. I do however own Grace my O/C. **

**Peace, love, and Peter**

**Thank you from your author in training,**

**Rowan Night XxXxXxXx**

You're A Natural! (ch7)

Grace had her arm around Lucy as they walked. "I believe you Lu." She told her with a light squeeze. "Thanks. I just wish Peter would stop acting like he was a grown up. He should just listen to his heart instead of his head. It would have told him to believe me… It used to." She looked sadly up at Peter's back. "I'm sure he will learn to listen to his heart before the end of this journey. I think his heart is already taking over, so I wouldn't worry too much." She looked at Lucy, trying to convey her faith in Peter through her eyes. "I guess your right. I can already see the changes you've made in him Grace. So thank you" Grace just smiled as she looked at Peter's back. "He has changed me in so many ways to Lucy."

OoOoO

Around an hour later the six travelers were creeping up behind a large fallen tree. Grace peeked over cautiously and saw dozens of soldiers chopping up trees and making what looked like a bridge. They were all dressed in the black and gray armor like the ones she had seen back at the Telmarines castle. The sound of chopping and sawing and men yelling out orders echoed all around. They were working extremely fast and Grace had a pretty good idea why. They were trying to get an army across the river.

Grace's eyes drifted over to a big machine that stood tall and towering over the people below. "Catapults" she mumbled to herself as a sinking feeling flowed through her. Everyone had their heads peaking up over the edge of the fallen tree when a couple of men on horses came up a path to their left, less than a couple feet away. Everyone skittered down towards the ground hoping they hadn't been seen.

Peter had tucked Grace under him in a cliché type of protection hold. He slowly looked up as the sound of horse hooves drifted away. "Perhaps this wasn't the best way to come after all." Susan whispered to Peter. He didn't say anything he just looked back over the log and then grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her back the way they had come. They were fallowed by the others and they all walked in silence.

Grace could feel the tension radiating from Peter's body. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked gently. He sighed and Grace could see a bit of the stress fade away. "I should have trusted Lucy. She never lies." He looked quite upset with himself and it hurt Grace to see the sad look in his eyes.

"You shouldn't feel bad, you couldn't have…" she was cut of. "I should have trusted you. Even if it had been wrong I should have listen to you. Isn't that what relationships are supposed to be based on? I trust you Grace! I think I have since the moment I met you. So why didn't I listen to you? I should have heard you out. I'm sorry Grace." He hung his head shamefully. "Don't" she said comfortingly. "Don't blame yourself. I wasn't even sure what I felt, and I was defiantly not ready to jump off a cliff. You did what you thought was right, and that's what counts. Oh and I know you trust me. I trust you to. So believe me when I say you are a great brother to those three, and you are a great, special person to me. Understand?" She pulled him to a stop and made him look her in the eyes. He nodded and a smile slowly graced his lips.

"Good." She said with a smile. She then took the lead and walked back down the trail they had walked earlier that day. It was about 4:30 when they arrived back at the ravine. "So where exactly was it you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked after Lucy walked towards the edge. She turned around heatedly. "I wish you would all stop trying to sound like grownups." She turned back and walked a bit further. "I don't think I saw him, I did see him." Trumpkin looked at Lucy's back. "I… am a grownup." She was right by the edge now.

"It was right over…" she was cut short when the ground she was standing on crumbled beneath her. "LUCY!" screamed Susan. Everyone ran to the newly formed whole in the ground. As they approached they saw Lucy sitting on the ground a few feet below. "Here," she said with a smile. Everyone just let out a sigh of relief and then climbed down after her.

It was a short trail down to the bottom of the ravine. They were careful to stay away from the side and close to the wall. It took them a few minutes to reach the bottom were they then continued to cross of the shallow running river. Grace walked over the stream and waited for everyone else to fallow. Lucy was crossing and her foot slipped. Trumpkin grabbed her and helped to keep her steady. She finished crossing and Trumpkin fallowed. Then Susan and Edmund crossed, and finally Peter trekked over the shallow water.

After everyone was securely on the other side Lucy brought everyone to another trail leading up the other side of the ravine. They carefully walked up and then leveled of on the other side. "Well that was one hell of a climb." mumbled Grace as she tried to catch her breath. "Come on guys lets get a move on." Peter encouraged everyone to keep going. They marched single file once again through the forest.

Grace couldn't help but lose herself in the beauty around her. She could here the soft sound of the river fading away and the sound of the wind blowing through the leaves. She could see the light dancing through the trees hitting the ground by her feet. She felt the cool wind blowing through her hair and over her dress. She could smell the crisp fresh air and the slight smell of pine, so many smells and feelings surrounded her. She felt freer then she had felt in years. Grace new that somehow this was were she was meant to be. She felt right here. She felt connected to nature and the land here. Somehow this place felt like home.

There was something else she was feeling to. Inside her, in the place were she would store her magic a great pressure was being placed. It felt as though her magic was becoming so strong and it was just pushing bigger and bigger. She felt it working on her making her healthy and fit. She felt herself getting stronger and more powerful then she ever had been before. She had already realized she had heightened senses and faster reflexes.

"What are you thinking about?" Peter asked. She was going to tell him what she had been mulling over but something else popped into her head. "Do you think Susan could teach me how to use the bow?" it had been something that had been nagging at the back of her mind. "Sure. That's a good place to start. I'll get Susan to teach you the basics and then I will teach you some basic self defense techniques, just for good measure." She laughed as they entered a clearing and sat down and began setting up for the night. It was still an hour or so till it would get dark so she walked across the clearing and faced Peter with a cheeky grin.

"Thanks but no thanks. I think I can take care of myself." His eyebrows rose. "Really? You know how to fight?" "6 different kinds of martial arts. Top of my classes. Want to see what I can do?" She asked with a cheeky grin. "Alright, let's give it a go shall we?" Edmund had come to observe when he heard this. He handed Grace the hilt of his sword and she adjusted the weight in her hand until it balanced just right. She figured it wouldn't be too hard since she had been training with dozens of different weapons since her parents had died and according to all her teachers, she was 'a natural'. "Alright. You asked for it."

With that she dived at Peter with her sword and was pleased by the sound of metal meeting medal. "Good, a challenge." She taunted him. He broke his sword away and twirled bringing it flying towards her feet. She jumped and used his attack to get him off balance. She jumped to his side and stabbed towards his hip. He dodged behind it and centered himself in front of Grace. He had a huge smile gracing his lips. He obviously didn't expect Grace to be so good.

Grace took on the offence and she was slowly pushing Peter backwards. She would blow, he wound parry, she would spin, he would block. Grace turned and laid a blow with the blunt of her blade right on the back of his knee. His knee buckled and he fell backwards on the ground. Grace jumped the distance between them and put the tip of her sword on his throat.

"Dead." She said with a smile. Grace looked up when she heard a bunch of hooting and clapping from her fans. She took her sword off of Peter's neck and walked back into the middle. She raised her arms and did a bow for her faithful audience. Edmund was breathless. "That was…." Lucy looked stunned. "Wow!" Trumpkin looked at her with a huge smile. "Who would have known? Grace you just bested high king Peter!"

"Yes I suppose I just did." Peter walked up behind her. "Well it looks like you won't be needing any lessons after all." "No, I suppose not." She smiled up at him. He looked over at Susan and the others. "Hey Su, want to go take Grace and show her the basics of archery? We'll set up here." She looked a little shocked. "Umm okay, come on Grace.

She led Grace away into another clearing. "You were really good. You don't now archery to?" Grace just laughed. "Nope, pretty much only do hands on." "Oh okay, than let's get started." She pulled Grace to the far side of the clearing and handed her, her bow. "I want you to stand sideways with your body. Put the end of the arrow on the string and the other end on the notch of the bow." She fallowed Susan's directions with ease. "Okay, now I want you to raise your arms and pull back the string. Keep it level and put your hand right in the corner of your mouth." She adjusted Grace in little ways and then carried on. "Alright, your doing vary well. Now keep steady, look at the end of your arrow and align it with the target. Breath, relax. When you're ready and comfortable let it fly."

Grace focused and felt just right. She aimed at an apple hanging in a tree about 20 feet away. She took a deep breath and let the arrow loss. It soared through the air and she was pleased by the sound of the arrow impaling the apple. It wasn't in the middle, but it was pretty damn close. She was absolutely stunned, and obviously so was Susan. "Wow, you're a natural, better than me when I first tried." "Maybe it was just beginners luck?" She asked not really believing she had just done that. "Maybe. Try again."

Grace raised the bow once more and watched as it collided into another apple. She tried again and once more a skewered apple remained. Then again, and again she hit the target. She had no idea how it was possible but she decided that it was actually pretty easy. She walked over to the tree and used her powers to drop the apples that had been pierced by her arrows. There were 8 apple-kabobs in total. "I got an idea." Susan said as she picked up the apples.

They walked back to the camp and Susan walked up behind Peter who was lounging on the ground talking to Edmund. Susan walked right behind him and dropped all eight apples into his lap, arrows and all. "Wow how many did she miss?" Peter asked curiously. Susan lifted her hand and formed the number zero. "Holy, what cant you do?" Edmund asked in shock. "Math." Grace said with a laugh as she lit the fire like she did every night.

She sat down with Peter and leaned against his chest. "You never stop surprising me Grace." She looked up at him. "Why thank you. You're quite surprising yourself." Peter leaned down and gave her a light kiss. "When we meet up with the Narnians and Prince Caspian do you think it would be possible for me to get a sword and bow?" "Sure, but it's not likely your ever going to get a chance to use it." He said as he closed his eyes. "What do you mean?" She asked a little shocked. "Well you're not going to fight in any battles so it isn't necessary. But you can have one if you want."

"What do you mean? If there is a fight, I'm going to be a part of it." She said heatedly. "No, I won't put you in harms way. Leave the fighting to me, Edmund, Susan and Caspian's army. You can look after Lucy." Peter said calmly as he sat up. "No Peter. I am more than capable of fighting and when it comes down to it I _will_ be fighting right there beside you instead of sitting behind and watching. Besides Edmund and Susan are younger then me so why should I have to stay behind with Lucy. The only way I am not going to fight is if you knock me over the head and chain me to a tree…well, that might not even stop me for long."

"You know what, fine. If you want to fight then, okay. But… if I'm going to let you do this than you need to fallow this order, no matter what." He looked sternly in her eyes. "What order?" she asked, a little irritated. "If it looks like the battle is going to be lost, find Lucy and the two of you get away and find someplace safe, and don't come back." He took her hands and made her look him in the eyes. "Promise me. Promise me you will look after her. Promise me Grace, please." She looked up with a week smile. "I promise." "Good. Now, everyone should get some sleep. We head out early tomorrow." He walked away from Grace to help Lucy get ready for bed. She was left there thinking about her promise.

She knew that if it came down to it she would get Lucy to safety, but she would then go back to try and save Peter, no matter the cost. She would always try to be there for him, to save him. She sat down by the fire and curled up. She was there for quite some time before she lay down and attempted to get some sleep. Peter curled up behind her and they had a little mindless conversation before he fell asleep.

"Lucy, are you awake?" Grace heard Susan whisper. "Hmm." replied Lucy. "Why do you think I didn't see Aslan?" Lucy sat up and looked at her. "You believe me?" "Well, we got across the gorge… I don't know." "Maybe you didn't really want to." Lucy gave her explanation. "You always knew we would be coming back here, didn't you?" Susan asked tiredly. "I hoped so." "I finally just got used to the idea of being in England." "But you're happy to be here, aren't you?" Susan sighed. "While it lasts," After that the two became quite and drifted off to sleep.

Grace closed her eyes and she to fell asleep. _"Grace… Grace, wake up. You need to see this." Grace opened her eyes and found herself back in her first home, the one where her parents had died. "Grace, come here." She heard someone calling her name from behind. She turned around and at the top of the hill was a large lion. "You must be Aslan." She said as she walked up to where he stood. "Yes child. I am Aslan. I want you to turn around." She did what she was told and found herself facing her childhood home. "Your parents loved you vary much. They also brought out your gift the best." Grace was looking down at her younger self and her mother. It was the scene of one of the days her mother had tried to teach her how to manipulate water. This was the day she mastered water. _

_She remembered her mom's patience and calmness; she remembered how she had held her hand and gently instructed Grace on what to do. Grace watched as her younger self raise her arms and a thousand baseball sized water balls rose from the river and circled around her and her mother. Grace watched as her mother hugged her and the two then made an intricate dance with the water. "You were always strong with her." Aslan said lightly. "She made me better. I had a reason to be strong." "Well know you have Peter to make you strong. As well as Narnia will give you strength. You must feel it, it's your destiny to help Peter save Narnia. So embrace your magic and let yourself feel the freedom of the land. Your soul is connected to the fate of Narnia, even if you can't realize it yet."_

Grace sat upright when she heard a stick crack. She looked over to where the noise was coming from. She saw Peter walking away from the camp. She looked around and saw that Lucy was gone as well. She grabbed her back pack and ran after Peter. She was just coming over the top of the hill when she saw Peter walking towards a large beast with huge horns. He was just raising his sword when a young man jumped at him.

Grace gasped and ran to Lucy when Peter and the stranger began to exchange blows. Peter deflected two blows from above then one from below. He got the man of guard and back handed him across the face. Peter then brought down the sword but it was blocked. They went at each other two more times and then the stranger's sword was knocked out of his hands. Peter swung at the strange man's head but he ducked out of the way. Peter tried again but this time the sword hit a tree behind him and got stuck in the trunk. The man kicked Peter in the stomach and attempted to remove Peter's sword.

Just then Grace noticed that they were not alone. They were surrounded by dozens of creatures that she had never seen before and all of them were carrying weapons. Peter had picked up a rock and was running towards the stranger, while the man finally was able to pull Peters sword from the tree. Grace stood up and ran between them before they had a chance to kill each other. "No! Stop!" she heard Lucy say. The two men stopped mid swing which Grace was quite happy about because she happened to find herself standing between there weapons arms out stretched towards there chests.

Peter lowered his arm and looked around. Grace looked around also and saw that Lucy was now standing in the middle of everything. Peter reached out his hand and pulled Grace behind him. She looked curiously over his shoulder at the stranger. "Prince Caspian?" Peter asked skeptically. The stranger looked up at Peter a bit surprised. "Yes, and who are you?" Just then Susan, Edmund and Trumpkin burst through the trees. "Peter!" screamed Susan.

Caspian looked at the three siblings and then at Peter and Grace. He looked down at Peter's sword which was still in his hand. "High king Peter?" Peter replied with a smug grin. "I believe you called." Grace smacked him lightly on the shoulder as Caspian answered. "Well, yes, but… I thought you'd be older." Peter smiled and grabbed Grace's waist. "Well if you'd like, we could come back in a few years…" "No. No, that's all right. You're just…" he looked at Susan and Grace recognized the look he was giving her. She thought it was cute and hoped that Susan liked him to. "You're just not what I expected." Edmund spoke up for the first time. "Neither are you."

Grace spun around and was shocked when she saw a badger talking. "A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes." Grace gasped when a huge mouse ran past her feet and began to talk. "We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege." Grace smiled at the adorable little creature looking up at Peter. "Our hearts and swords are at your service." Grace looked up at Lucy as she whispered quite loudly to Susan. "Oh my gosh, he is so cute." The mouse spun around his little sworn drawn. "Who said that?" "Sorry." Lucy said her head bowed. "Your majesty, with the greatest respect, I do believe courageous, courteous or chivalrous might more befit a night of Narnia."

Peter spoke up. "Well at least we know some of you can handle a blade." "Yes indeed. And I have recently put it to good use securing weapons for your army, sire." This caught Grace's interest but before she had a chance to talk Peter said something. "Good. Because we're going to need every sword we can get." Prince Caspian spoke up as he extended Peter's sword toward Peter. "Well, then, you will probably be wanting yours back." Peter grabbed the sword and sheathed it. He then began walking down the trail.

Grace fell behind so she could talk to Prince Caspian. "You're not a queen of Narnia. So who are you?" Caspian asked Grace gently. "I am just a girl from the same place they are from. But no I am not a queen." "I see. But you look important to him." Grace looked up and saw him nodding towards Peter. Peter was looking back at them a strange look in his eyes. Grace smiled as if to assure him that she was just talking. "Yah, he is important to me to. But on another note I need to ask you a favor." Caspian looked down at her with a questioning look. "What is it you need?" "Umm, I was wondering if maybe… maybe I… If I could get a sword and bow and arrow of my own. I was just wondering because he said you had weapons. But if it's to much trouble then don't worry about it." "No. That's no trouble at all,"

He pulled Grace to a stop and as others passed by he waited for the cougar and a bear to approach. They were pulling two large carts filled with weapons and armor. "We really don't have women's armor but feel free to wear some of the men's." "No that's quite alright. I will deal with my own armor, thank you." She looked at the beautiful glinting steal of the swords and she wanted nothing more than a weapon of her own.

"Will this do?" Caspian asked her. She looked at the sword and saw that it was a slim double handed blade with silver writing on the steal. It shined so beautifully, it looked more like silver than steal and there wasn't a scratch, a dent, or chip in the entire blade. The hilt of the sword was a dark wood with purple bands around the grip. At the hilt was a purple and black rose. She thought it was absolutely unbelievable.

Caspian then handed her a bow and a quiver full of arrows. They were all crafted the same way. The arrows were silver tipped with black shafts and purple writing. The feathers on the arrows were purple as well. The quiver was black and purple with silver writing, and the bow was black with purple writing and a silver string. "What is this?" Grace asked in awe. "I think it was meant for you." Grace looked up at him shocked. "What? What do you mean it was meant for me?"

"My professor, when he gave me queen Susan's horn he also gave me these weapons and showed me a picture… a picture of you." Grace gasped. "He said that a vary powerful and old being made these for a fifth person who would travel with the kings and queens of old. He made me promise to find that person and give her these. I believe that person is you." Grace stopped walking and watched as Caspian kept walking a smile on his face. "Wow" said Grace as she smiled and put on her new weapons. _"My gift to you Grace. Use it well." _It was the voice of Aslan she was hearing. She was sure of it. _Thank you Aslan. I will do my best. "I know you will."_


	8. Off To War

**My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul**

**By Rowan Night**

**A/N Hey! Sorry for the wait but life at my house has been extremely chaotic the last couple of days. Anyways I hope you like it and aren't to mad it took so long. Oh and don't forget to review please! Also there will be another chapter real soon...hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the songs. I do however own Grace my O/C. **

**Peace, love, and Peter**

**Thank you from your author in training,**

**Rowan Night XxXxXxXx**

Off To War (ch8)

Grace had been walking with the large column of Narnians for several hours when she heard Trumpkin talking to a Badger and another dwarf. Lucy was walking behind the three; Peter was at the head of the column, Edmund and Susan where a few paces behind Grace and Grace was right in front of Trumpkin and his friends.

"So? What are they like?" asked the badger. "Malcontents, complainers, stubborn as mules in the morning." answered Trumpkin. "So you like them, then." said the black and white haired dwarf. "Well enough" spoke Trumpkin. Grace smiled at this. Trumpkin really was a sensitive person, even if he refused to show it.

Grace decided to go and talk to Caspian. She would have talked to Peter but she figured he was supposed to look completely devoted to the cause, not flirting and showing a weaker side of himself. He was in charge of an army now; she would just have to let him reassert his command before she showed herself as someone that would be at his side through everything.

She ran up behind Caspian and as she came to his side she saw the reminder of his fight with Peter. "How's the lip?" she asked gently, looking at the gash and bluish, purplish bruise. He looked down with a smile. "The King has quite an arm. I will be fine thank you for voicing your concerns. And how may I ask are you?" She smiled at his formal talk. "I am just fine thank you. I would also like to properly thank you for the weapons. They are a great gift and I feel I could never truly repay you."

"No, there is no need to repay me. Besides, it wasn't even a gift from me my lady." "Grace." She said "I'm sorry, what was that?" Caspian asked confused. "Call me Grace. Not 'my lady' that makes me feel old. He laughed lightly. "Alright Grace. So tell me a bit about yourself. How you came to Narnia maybe?" She smiled up at him and then told him her story. She told him about her capture, and her voyage to were she was now, and she also told him a little bit about her home.

"So tell me a bit about yourself." She asked after it seemed Caspian had run out of questions. "Well, there isn't much to tell. My mother was killed while giving birth to me and my father the king died a few years later in his sleep. I was pretty much raised by my professor. He taught me all about the stars and sciences, and some nights he would even tell me stories about the Narnians. My uncle was the only family I had left but he only wants the throne. On the night my cousin was born I was almost murdered and then chased through the forest where I met the Narnians. Miraz will stop at nothing to be king."

At that name Grace's face twisted into a scowl. "What is it Grace?" asked Caspian concerned. "Miraz" she breathed as she touched her face were the bruise he had given her was just about healed. "Did he…" Caspian didn't have to finish the question because Grace's face gave him the answer. "Don't worry about it." She said trying to lighten the mood. For the next couple of hours the two engaged each other in easy conversation and they both saw themselves as friends.

After a while Grace noticed that Peter kept on looking back at the two. She normally never used her mothers ring to read others minds but she felt like Peter was distressing over something. As Caspian spoke mindlessly in the background she focused her powers through her ring and when she felt access to the minds of everyone within miles, she rummaged through them until she found one that 'felt' like Peter.

_Why is she there with him? I thought she loved me… does she like Caspian more? Please no, I couldn't deal with that. But look at them, laughing and having a good time. What if she decides she likes him more than me?_ By this point Grace had heard enough. "Excuse me please Caspian." She didn't wait for his reply before she jogged of towards Peter.

"You really think I might fall for him?" she asked getting right to the point. "What?" he asked shocked. "Well you weren't being all that sneaky about your feelings Peter. Anyone could tell." She decided she shouldn't tell him she read his mind. It really was a huge invasion of privacy and she felt extremely guilty about it now. "Was it really that obvious?" he asked as he lowered his head. "Kinda. And just for the record, me and Caspian are JUST friends." "It just seemed like you guys were getting…"

He was cut of when Grace forcefully pulled him to a stop and made him face her. She slammed her lips into his a little too forcefully but she needed to get her message across. She kissed him with all the fire burning inside her. She didn't care who saw them and apparently neither did he. More than a quarter of the column had passed before they broke apart.

"I. Love. You." She said every word slowly, clearly and strongly. "I love you to Grace. I am sorry I doubted you. I guess I just didn't like the competition." Grace smiled as he rapped his arm around her and they began to walk. "It's okay. I think he likes Susan anyways." She laughed at the immense look of relief that spread across his face. _Boys. Whatcha gunna do? I don't think I will ever understand them. _

Things became a little weird after that for Grace. Peter had ended up being summoned back to the front and Grace had slowly made her way up to Trumpkin. As she made her way up the Narnians would bow at her like she was some sort of royal. "Why do they keep doing that?" she asked Trumpkin in a hushed tone once she reached him. "They think you are going to be there new queen." He said with a smile. "WHAT!" she almost screamed. "Hey, you're the one who kissed him, not me!"

Grace flushed bright red. _Opps. _She thought. After that she felt a little bit uncomfortable because Trumpkin was smiling cheekily up at her so she excused herself and rushed up to Caspian who was walking alone. "Hey." She said as she finally reached him. "So you and Peter are a betrothed?" he asked with a grin. "No. We are just a couple. Maybe later we will think about marriage but certainly not right now." She said trying to explain her and Peter's relationship. He laughed. "I see. It is good that he makes you happy." As he said the last bit Grace noticed his eyes rest on Susan's back. "You should go talk to her." She said with a smile. "No, I couldn't. She is a queen." He looked away from her quickly. "Fine, your loss. I think she really might have liked you."

Before he could say anything they heard Peter shout her name. She didn't wait for a reply from Caspian she just started jogging up to the front were Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter where already gathered. Grace heard something behind her and she looked back to see that Caspian had followed her to see what all the fuss was about.

"Trufflehunter says we are almost at our destination. I thought you might want to be up here with us for this." Peter said with a smile as he nodded towards the beaver who Grace surmised must be Trufflehunter. "Oh yes please!" squealed Grace as Peter grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

In less then two minutes Grace was pretty much pulling Peter down the trail to see where they were going. Just then Grace broke through the tree cover and she stopped dead in her tracks. "Wow!" she pretty much shrieked. It was only a couple hours past noon and the sun was shining down on a great field and of on the other side was what looked almost like a castle, but it was completely covered with grass and trees.

"Can I?" Grace asked Peter. He new exactly what she wanted and he nodded. She quickly kissed him on the cheek then let go of his hand and went running off into the field. She laughed and sang as she twirled and danced all around. When she was in the middle of the field she dropped down and lay with her eyes closed, soaking up the sun. She heard the distant sound of laughter.

She lay there until the sound of foot steps got closer. She sat up and saw the column was heading towards her. "Come on Grace!" cried Peter. She jumped up and skipped to his side. As they approached the grass castle Grace watched as dozens of centaurs walked out on ether side of the walkway leading into the castle. On her left was Caspian, Susan and Edmund. And on her right was Peter and Lucy. Once they were at the head of the walkway, the centaurs pulled out there swords and raised them in an arch for the kings and queens to walk under.

The 4 siblings began to walk and Grace and Caspian stayed behind. Peter looked back when he noticed she wasn't with them but she just smiled and gestured for him to keep going. He did as he was told and Grace after seeing the lost puppy dog look on Caspian's face grabbed his hand and pulled him along after the royals.

They were halfway through when a young centaur which was holding his sword to low was fixed up so people could walk beneath his blade. After the kings and queens passed his father let go of his arms and once again the sword drooped. She smiled as she let go of Caspian's hand and jumped onto the ledge. "Here." She said as she stood to the side and helped him keep his arms up.

After everyone had passed under the swords Grace left the centaur with a pat on the head and a couple words of encouragement. She ran inside and towards a Minotaur and asked him if he new where king Peter was. He gave her directions and sent her on her way. She ran down a few corridors, apologizing when she ran into people.

As she turned into a large room she froze. There in the middle of the chamber was a large table that was cracked and broken down the middle. Behind it was an arch and on the wall was a beautifully detailed carving of the great lion; Aslan. After she was finished staring her eyes drifted to the figures in the room. Peter was sitting on the ground his back against the broken table, Lucy was sitting across the room having a conversation with Susan and Edmund was circulating the room.

Grace walked to Susan and Lucy and sat down with them. "What's up?" asked Grace concerned. "Peter has decided we can't wait for Aslan any longer." Lucy said sadly. Grace new just as much as Lucy that they would need Aslan to win the oncoming war. She stood without another word and walked over to Peter.

"We need him." She said gently. He nodded somberly. "I know, I just don't know how long we will be able to wait." Grace understood were he was coming from. He had a huge responsibility on his shoulders and he new that leadership was expected of him. He couldn't just wait around for a 'savior', even if the savior was Aslan.

Grace let out a huge yawn and Peter grabbed her and let her curl up on his chest. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed the top of her head. "You to." She spoke tiredly as her eyes fluttered closed. "Sleep." He said as he played mindlessly with her hair. "M'kay." She said as she lost consciousness.

While she slept, Peter sat there stroking her hair and thinking. _She really is beautiful when she sleeps_. He thought as he traced her features, committing them to memory._ I am so lucky she is mine. I could never have hoped for someone so great, and she loves me! I mean she really loves me. And I love her. I would do anything for her. I just wish I could keep her out of harms way._

He thought back on there old conversation and how she flat out refused to stay out of the battles that were sure to come. _Besides, I don't think I would want to make her leave. As selfish as it sounds, I'm glad she will be there to support me, and I her. I will do all I can to protect her but my people must come first. I wish I could show her Narnia like it was before. Full of peace and the life in the land she loves so much. I would have spent every moment of my life trying to keep her happy._

Just then a wave of fatigue washed over Peter and he decided it was high time he got some rest as well. He bent over and grabbed a blanket out of his pack which happened to be with him and draped it over Grace and himself. He then rested his head on top of hers and let sleep take him.

oOoOo

It was a couple hours later when Grace was gently woken up. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw Caspian above her. "The two of you are needed." He walked around the table and Grace sat up and saw Peter still sleeping. She weaved herself out of his arms and looked down at him. _He is so hansom when he sleeps. _Thought Grace as she pushed a strand of hair out of his face. He stirred slightly but did not wake. "Peter. Wake up sleepy." She said as she gently shook his shoulder. His eyes drifted open and he smiled at her face.

"Come on your royal sleepiness. Your people await." She helped him to his feet and as they turned around. The stopped in there tracks when they realized that the 'people' had decided to wait right there in the room. They were all watching Peter and Grace intently. Edmund stepped forward. "One of our scouts spotted a Telmarine just beyond the tree cover. He headed back to where Miraz's army was last spotted."

Peter stepped forward into the middle so all of his subjects could see him. Before he spoke he flattened out the wrinkles in his clothing and ran his fingers through his hair. Grace walked up behind him and handed him his sword which he fastened at his waist. "Well then, Miraz's men and war machines are on there way." A Look appeared on Peters face. Grace new he was about to propose a stupid idea. "That means those same men, aren't protecting his castle."

Reepicheep the mouse they had met earlier spoke up next. "What do you propose we do your majesty?" At this time both Peter and Caspian stepped forward and began to talk. "We need to get ready for it." Caspian said as Peter said "To start planning for…" They both fell silent and began to stare each other down. After a couple seconds Caspian nodded in consent.

Peter turned back to his people to speak. "Our only hope is to strike them before they strike us." "That's crazy! No one has ever taken that castle." Caspian explained. Peter looked back to him. "There's always a first." Trumpkin stepped forward. "We will have the element of surprise." Caspian was determined to prove his point. "But we have the advantage here!" Grace was some what surprised when Susan supported Caspian. "If we dig in, we could probably hold them of indefinitely."

Peter looked a little betrayed at Susan's disagreement. Trufflehunter ended up breaking the silence. "I for one, feel safer under ground." "Look," spoke Peter getting a bit to close to Caspian then Grace Thought necessary. "I appreciate what you've done here. But this isn't a fortress, it's a tomb."

Grace looked sadly at the boys who seemed quite determined to win there arguments. "Yes, and if they're smart, the Telmarine's will just wait and starve us out." Edmund supplied Peter. "We could collect nuts." suggested Pattertwig the squirrel. "Yes, and throw them at the Telmarine's" Reepicheep said sarcastically. "Shut up." He directed at Pattertwig. "I think you know where I stand sire."

It seemed pretty much decided now; they were going through with Peters plan. Peter turned to Glenstorm, leader of the centaurs. "If I get your troops in, can you handle the guards?" "Or die trying, my liege." Glenstorm said as he bowed his head respectfully.

Everyone's attention was turned to Lucy who was sitting on top of the cracked stone table when she spoke. "That's what I'm afraid of." She said sadly. "What?" Peter questioned. "Well, you're all acting like there's only two options. Dying here, or dying there." "I'm not sure you've really been listening Lu." Peter said to her gently, but she would have none of it. "No, you're not listening. Or have you really forgotten who defeated the white witch, Peter?" Grace saw that Lucy's words had hurt him but he was refusing to show his true emotions. "I think we've waited for Aslan long enough."

With that Peter walked towards Glenstorm to discuss there battle strategy. Susan, Edmund and Caspian all joined in as well as dozens of others who were going to participate in the attack. Grace decided that if she wanted to be included in the fight, she was going to have to go tell Peter now or he would find a way to make her stay behind. She snaked her way through the crowd to where Peter and Caspian were standing.

"Peter. Fit me somewhere in your plan, because I'm _not_ staying behind." She said rather forcefully. "Grace," he said quietly. He looked like he was going to protest but thought better of it. "Alright, I know you can take care of yourself in battle so I'm going to have you come with me, Susan and Caspian." Grace smiled glad she wasn't going to have to fight for her position. "So what's the plan?" she asked also noting that Caspian's face was twisted into a frown. "The plan is to sneak into the castle just a small group of us. Edmund is going to get himself placed on top of the tower to signal the troops when the time comes, Reepicheep and his men are going to sneak into the castle and lower the drawbridge and you, me, Susan, and Caspian are going to arrest Miraz and open the gates. There will be a few others as well but the main force of the army will be outside waiting for our signal." Grace nodded in understanding.

"I have an idea." She said softly. "I could put a sleeping incantation on the castle. It won't keep them asleep, but they will be less alert and less likely to spot us on our approach and slower to engage us when we attack." Grace saw that all the others around her except for Trumpkin and the Pevensie's were looking at her like she had just stepped of the bus from crazy town. She smiled lifted her hand and made a ball of fire appear in it. "I'm a sorcerer." She explained lightly.

"Good. That will give the upper hand." He turned to Caspian "You wanted an advantage. Well now we've got one." Grace turned to leave, satisfied she had gotten what she had wanted when Peter stopped her. "Where are you going?" "Well you don't need me here to work out the details, do you?" "Well, umm, I guess not. But where are you going?" he asked quite confused. "Well if we are going to go ransack a castle tonight, I'm not doing it in a dress. I'm going to get changed. Be back in a few." She said over her shoulder as she walked away

She walked somewhat aimlessly through the tunnels until she found a chamber that was deserted. She went to the corner and sat down with her pack. Grace opened it up and pulled out her clothing from when she had first arrived. She ran her fingers over the white denim as she thought back on the day she arrived in Narnia. She looked at the blood stain that had been made when the cut on her arm had tore open again.

"Naelc" she said and watched as the brownish red disappeared. She held the fabric in her hands tightly and closed her eyes. "Kcalb ot egnahc." She opened her eyes and was pleased to see the once white fabric was now black. _Easier to sneak around in_. She thought to her self.

She then pulled out her purple and black striped T-shirt. The purple was dark enough she didn't see a point in changing it so she left it as it was. Grace pulled her black leather jacket out and looked at the torn sleeve. "Dnem" she watched as the fabric stitched itself back together.

She stood up and worked at unlacing the back of her dress. Once she was free she slipped out of the soft fabric and pulled on her new black jeans, her shirt and jacket as well as her socks. She then sat down and began working on putting on her Converse Black and white buckle up boots.

She pulled her hair brush and makeup out of her pack. Grace reached up and let her hair out of its braid. She brushed through it lightly and let it hang. She was quite surprised that when it was out of a braid or pony tail it reached just below her shoulders. The purple in it was visible mostly from the front and under the shorter layers in the back.

She pulled her black eye liner out and began lining her entire eye. She figured that if she was going to act all 'secret agent' like then she might as well look the part. After she was finished she pulled out her eye shadow and covered her lids in a mix of black, gray and silver shadow. She finished of her eyes with her black mascara. She completed her whole look with her sparkly dark pink lip gloss.

Grace sat back against the wall and pulled out her song book. She thought back on her time here. Her view on life had defiantly changed. She was a different person now and how she was excited, scared and prepared for the battle that was soon to come.

_~Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as lovers can, you know  
Yeah we're feeling so good  
Pickin' up things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
It's just the end of the world  
Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could, you can_

Into a place where thoughts can bloom  
Into a room where it's nine in the afternoon  
And we know that it could be  
And we know that it should  
And you know that you feel it too  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

And your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon  
Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good

Back to the street  
Down to our feet  
Losing the feeling of feeling unique  
Do you know what I mean?  
Back to the place  
Where we used to say  
Man it feels good to feel this way  
Now I know what I mean

Back to the street, back to the place,  
Back to the room where it all began, hey  
Back to the room where it all began  
'Cause it's nine in the afternoon

Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon~

She realized her song didn't make much sense, but it was how she was feeling. Once she finished she closed her book and looked up. She was surprised to see Peter standing right in front of her. "That was beautiful Grace. And as much as I would like to stay and listen to your voice all night, but we have to get going." He reached down for her hand and pulled her up. Grace then picked up her sword and fastened it to her side and put her bow and quiver on her back. She put her back pack in the corner and decided to leave it there for when she came back.

She lightly fingered her purple heart shaped necklace. _I hope this will really protect me mom._ She grabbed her father's dagger and hooked it through her belt. "Okay. Lets go." She grabbed Peter's hand and began to walk towards the door. Peter pulled her to a stop and made her face him. "I know you think you know what you're getting yourself into, but you do realize your going to have to kill." He asked her in a last attempt to change her mind about coming. "Peter, I've taken a life before. I'm not afraid to do it again."

He nodded in surrender and they both walked out. Once they exited the building they were greeted by Susan, Edmund and Caspian. "You look nice." Susan said with a smile. "You to." She said as she noticed Susan had also changed into a more suitable outfit. "Let's head out." Peter said as he went to the front of the army and started heading towards the Telmarine castle. Grace took a deep breath then headed out. She new she was ready for whatever was to come.

**A/N The song in this chapter is 'Nine in the afternoon' by Panic at the Disco. Also, I need people to tell me whether you want Grace to die, or to live. So REVIEW! Please!**


	9. Let's Not Die Today

**My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul**

**By Rowan Night**

**A/N Hey! I'm back with chapter 9. This one is going to be one of the big fight scenes. Some of the content in this chapter might be a little graphic, so just a warning. I hope you enjoy it, and review pretty, pretty please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the songs. I do however own Grace my O/C. **

**Peace, love, and Peter**

**Thank you from your author in training,**

**Rowan Night XxXxXxXx**

Let's Not Die Today (ch9)

Grace watched the sun sink below the horizon behind the Telmarine castle. "Ready?" asked Peter calmly. "As I'll ever be." laughed Grace. Peter led her, Caspian, Susan, Edmund and the others who were part of the first strike to the great birds that were to carry them all in. Peter walked everyone to there transporter then walked to his own. "When Edmund gives the signal, you head in. We will have the bridge down and the gates open for you." Peter said loud enough for everyone to hear.

They nodded in understanding and Peter turned to Grace. She nodded then reached for her magic. "Peels, noitcurtsed fo eltsac peels." She felt her powers leave her body and head towards the castle. It was vary straining and she felt her eyes roll to the back of her head and she was struggling to stand. _Almost. Almost there. Come on Grace_. She thought to herself. She could feel the spell coming to an end and the power flow leaving her body began to stop.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw that Peter and the others were looking at her concerned. She leaned back on the huge raven that was going to carry her to the castle and nodded. "It's done." She said with more strength then she thought she even had. Peter nodded then motioned for everyone in the first strike to head out.

Grace turned to the raven and started to stumble. "Careful my lady." Said the bird as it lifted Grace in his talons. "Thank you," she said as she let herself relax in his claws. "What's your name?" she asked gently. "My name is Storm claw, my lady." Grace looked down and saw she was almost over the castle. "Nice to meet you Stormclaw. I hope to see you again." She pulled her sword out and as Stormclaw flew behind a guard, she let the metal strike him on the back. Stromclaw released Grace and she touched the ground the same time the soldiers body hit the cold stone.

She turned around and smiled at Peter, Susan and Caspian who were standing behind her. "Come." Caspian said as he led everyone to the ledge of the tower. "Right below here is my professor's chambers. That is our passage in." "Good" Said Susan as she threw a rope over the edge. Caspian swung over the edge and traveled down the rope. Peter fallowed him and when he was half way down Grace went after him. When she reached the bottom Peter helped her in through the window and into a room full of books and scrolls.

Grace turned around and helped Susan through the window. Caspian was walking around the room when he picked up a pair of small glasses. "I have to find him." He said quietly. "You don't have time! You need to get the gate open." Peter insisted. "You wouldn't even be here without him… and neither would I." Caspian was pretty much pleading now.

Susan spoke up for Caspian yet again. "The three of us can deal with Miraz." "And I can still get to the gate in time." Caspian said with determination. When nobody objected he took that as an okay and headed out the door.

After he was gone Grace, Peter and Susan left the room to find Miraz's chambers. The stealthily crept through the castles halls, taking down guard's who where awake. Grace was happy to see that most of the guard's were on the floor deep in slumber. They turned corner after corner fallowing the directions Caspian had given them.

Grace was right behind the two when she felt a presence behind her. She spun around and raised her sword just barely blocking the blade of an awakened solder. She quickly swung her other hand down and grabbed her father's dagger from her belt. She watched as it sliced through her chest and blood began to pool on the floor beneath them. She ripped the dagger from his heart and watched as he slumped to the ground breathing in his last breath. She had a horrible feeling in her stomach; like she was going to be sick. She felt Peter's hand on her shoulder encouraging her to keep going. When he began to pull her along she finally snapped out of it and began to move of her own accord.

A couple minutes later the three were outside Miraz's quarters. "Alright on the count of three, one, two, thr…" Peter stopped counting when he heard conversation from inside." They heard a man's voice. "…first time you've shown any backbone, and its such a waste." The next thing they heard was a women's voice. "Put the sword down Caspian. I don't want to do this."

At this point Susan, Peter and Grace burst into the room. "We don't want you to either." Susan had raised her bow and directed it at the women in the bed who was pointing a crossbow at Caspian. Peter and Grace both had there swords out ready for anything. Miraz put his hands on his hips and voiced his objections. "This used to be a private room."

Peter turned to Caspian. "What are you doing? You're supposed to be in the gatehouse." Caspian had his sword to Miraz's neck and looked like he was ready to kill him. "No! Tonight for once I want the truth!" Caspian pushed Miraz back against the wall and asked the question he had been leading up to. "Did you kill my father?"

"Now we get to it." He said. "You said your brother died in his sleep." stated the women in the bed still holding the crossbow toward Caspian. "That was more or less true." "Caspian, this won't make things any better." Susan jumped in. "We Telmarine's would have nothing had we not taken it. Your father new that as well as anyone." Miraz said.

"How could you?" asked the women as she slightly lowered the bow. "For the same reason you will pull the trigger. For our son!" He started to step forward causing Caspian to increase pressure on the sword and the women to re-raise her crossbow. "Stop" she screamed as Susan raised her bow at Miraz who was still walking forward. Peter and Grace got even more ready for an attack.

"Stay right there!" cried Susan. "You need to make a choice dear," Miraz stated. "Do you want our child to be king… Or do you want him to be like Caspian, here? Fatherless!" As Miraz said the last word he pushed forward causing blood to run down his neck due to Caspian's blade.

Unfortunately his words affected his wife more than anyone. She screamed and let an arrow go. It hit Caspian on his upper arm. He doubled over in pain and Miraz went to escape out the door beside him. Susan shot and missed his head only by a few inches.

Grace and Peter both ran to the door to try and go after Miraz but were deterred when they realized the door was locked.

Grace turned around to yell at Miraz's wife who was still screaming. "Would you shut up!" The women shut her mouth and began to cry. "That's better." Grace ran over to Caspian and watched as Susan pulled the arrow out. Peter was about to wrap it when Grace interrupted. "Here let me."

She put her hand on his wound and concentrated on healing it. The second she was done Peter rushed everyone out of the room. "Miraz is probably moments away from sounding the alarm, we have to get moving." "Alright let's stop talking and let's go!" Susan ushered. With that they all ran from the room and out towards the gate.

They were almost halfway out when the alarms sounded. "Peter!" Susan screamed realizing there whole plan was screwed. "Our troops are just outside, come on!" They fallowed peter through the castle and out into the front courtyard. "NOW ED! NOW! SIGNAL THE TROOPS!" "I'M A BIT BUSY PETE." Grace looked up and saw Edmund in a tower fighting with a guard.

Grace ran after Peter right next to Susan. Peter was attempting to turn the lever to open the gate. "Peter, it's too late! We have to call it off while we can!" cried Susan. "No! I can still do this! Help!" he screamed. Everyone ran to help Peter turn the gear. As they turned the gear Susan yelled at him. "Exactly who are you doing this for Peter?" He didn't answer but they started turning faster because soldiers started poring into the courtyard.

Grace looked up to where Edmund was supposed to be signaling the troops_. Come on Ed. Come on!_ Just then a light started to flash and they heard the distance sound of battle cries. As they finished raising the gate the army burst through. The four then turned around and joined the attack. "FOR NARNIA!" yelled Peter as everyone charged the Telmarine soldiers.

Grace ran straight for a soldier and as he swung she ducked. She then blocked his second swing and while the metal clashed she kneed him in the nuts. He doubled over and she finished the job. The second she was done she turned around and blocked another attack. She blocked several attempts of his to hit her. He stepped forward so he could gain the upper hand but he was over confident and Grace was able to squeak her blade through his defenses and into his abdomen.

Soldier after soldier came charging at Grace. She was vaguely aware of the others around her fighting, killing and dieing. She was slowly making her way to the castle walls one body at a time. Once she was halfway there she was charged by three Telmarine's. They circled round her and began to swing there weapons. She ducked the closest ones sword and grabbed his wrist. She twisted it and watched as the sword hit the ground. One of the other soldiers thrust her sword at her but she quickly grabbed the un armed man and threw his body in front of hers.

The man fell lifelessly before her. She then took the advantage in his shock to take a few steps back and get a more solid footing. The two guards then approached. The closest one swung and she ducked out of the way. She spun around just in time to block the other soldier's sword from beheading her.

The second one went to stab her as she had her sword locked with the others sword, but she twisted sideways and dodged the blade. This made the man stumble forward and lose his balance. As she swung at the other man she jumped on the soldier who had fallen and crushed his airways with her foot. The last man swung at her and she was not quite able to completely dodge it. His blade sliced her upper arm causing a searing pain to shoot up her side. She didn't let it stop her though; she stomped on his foot and let her blade collide with his side. He to fell dead on the ground.

She was able to get a couple feet closer to the wall when she was interrupted again. This time by one man who was much bigger than all the rest. He swung and she blocked. He attacked high then low and high again. He was vary strong, but he was slow. After one of his strikes she toke the moment it would take him to strike again to let her sword slice his thigh.

She watched him topple over in pain. He was going to bleed out; he was done. She ran away and to the bottom of the stairs. She was about 10 feet up when she ran into another man. She didn't hesitate in kicking him in the knee. The force broke his knee cap and she slammed against the wall to avoid falling down the stairs with him.

She looked up and on a balcony was Miraz himself. "PETER!" she screamed searching the masses of people and creatures for him. "GRACE!" she heard from close by. She looked down and saw he was at the bottom of the stairs. Once she caught his eye she pointed up to where Miraz was standing. He nodded at her and began making his way up towards her. She wasn't waiting for him however so she continued her way up. She ran to another guard and immediately elbowed him in the face, causing him to stumble backwards and off the edge.

When she was about 20 feet from Miraz's balcony, a Minotaur jumped past her and onto his balcony. Grace watched as the Minotaur was moments away from stabbing Miraz when he was shot down. He clung to the edge for a moment before falling back down to the ground. Grace was then reoccupied by another fight. It was only moments later that she saw Trumpkin fall from a window and onto the ground. And to top it all off, she then watched as the Telmarine's attempted to close the gate, which would effectively trap them.

Grace watched as the weight keeping the gate open dropped. A Minotaur saw the gate closing and ran underneath it to hold it open. Grace could see the strain in his face. She could only imagine how heavy it must have been. She looked at Peter and caught his eye. Just then someone grabbed her from behind. She could feel fingers clenched around her throat. Peter was beginning to run towards her when she threw her head backwards and smashed it into her captors face.

She wrenched herself free of his grip and was sickened when she felt her mothers necklace rip from her neck. Before she had a chance to grab it he pushed her causing her to spiral, head over heals down the stairs. Eventually she came to a stop and was greeted by a painful sensation in her chest. "Crap." She muttered as she slowly tried to rise. "GRACE!" she heard Peter yell. "I'M FINE. YOU HAVE TO GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE, NOW!" He nodded and gestured for her to start heading towards the gate.

"FALL BACK!" he screamed. Grace was half way down when she saw Peter reach the bottom. "WE NEED TO RETREAT, NOW!" Peter screamed. There was a lot of yelling and Grace was busy stumbling down the final stairs. She watched as Susan jumped on a centaur and rode towards the exit.

She was confronted by another soldier as she was halfway to the gate. He swung at her and she was surprised at how weak she really was. Just the one hit almost knocked her sword from her hands. She stumbled backwards and then collapsed when she felt the mans sword slice through her thigh. She heard a scream and it took her a few moments to realize it was her. Her attacker was about to plunge his sword into her heart when she regained herself and rolled out of the way. She was beyond relief when Reepicheep came up behind the man and killed him.

Grace struggled to rise but was unable to because of her leg. She watched as Caspian burst through a door with two horses and ride it towards Peter. She watched as Peter shouted for everyone to get out. They rode of towards the gate and even she heard him screaming for her. "WHERE IS GRACE! GRACE!" She was relieved to be lifted by a Minotaur who started carrying her towards the gate.

She looked on with satisfaction as Peter and Caspian made it through the gate. Her Minotaur was only a couple feet from the gate when he was struck down by arrows. She was crawling towards the gate when she felt a sharp pain through her shoulder. She screamed as she saw the arrow piercing through her flesh but continued to crawl.

She reached the gate only of couple seconds to late. She watched in horror as the Minotaur collapsed and the gate closed. She looked through the bars and her eyes locked with Peter's. She watched in sorrow as he screamed and began to ride toward her. "No!" she screamed but it barely came out as a whisper. She was tapped on the shoulder forcing herself to rip her eyes away from Peter's to meet the eyes of a bear. "My lady, when I say go, slide underneath." She wasn't given anytime to prepare before the Bear put his hands under the gate and lifted just enough for her to squeeze under.

She felt Peter pulling her to the other side and she could here the sound of metal clashing and arrows whizzing through the sky. She could feel herself slowly loosing consciousness as Peter lifted her onto the horse and jumped on behind her. She felt his arms wrap around her and his breathing on her neck. Things began to fuzz around the edges and the night was becoming silent. Within moments she fell into the blackness her last thought being. _Oh god! Let's not die today. I don't have my mother's necklace to save me. Oh god! I don't want to die! _And then all was black.

Peters Point of View

Peter was engaging opponent after opponent. He was not being merciful to anyone. He was just finishing off with a soldier when he heard Grace's voice. "PETER!" he heard. He looked around and spotted her. "GRACE!" He yelled to get her attention. She locked eyes with him and pointed up to a balcony. He looked up and saw Miraz overlooking the battle. He nodded back at Grace and began running up the stairs.

He met a soldier and clashed blades fallowed by his elbow in the soldiers face. Without waiting for the kill, he kept on running up. On his way he watched a Minotaur jump onto the balcony only to be thrown back down. He then looked on in horror as the Trumpkin fell from a window and the Telmarine's cut down the weight holding the gate open. He then watched a Minotaur run underneath the gate and hold it. He looked back up at Grace and he could see the worry in her eyes.

Just then someone grabbed her around the neck from behind. He stopped breathing as he saw her struggling to break free. He watched as she threw her head back and smashed it into the soldier's nose. He let go, but before she could get away he pushed her, sending her somersaulting down the stone steps.

He began running towards her yelling all the while. "GRACE!" she looked up slowly and put some of his fears to rest. "I'M FINE! YOU NEED TO GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE, NOW!" He reluctantly nodded but pointed to the gate saying without any words that she was to get out, no questions asked.

He then turned to his army. "FALL BACK!" He began running down the stairs kicking down any soldier in his way. "WE NEED TO RETREAT, NOW!" he jumped the last 10 steps, coming down on a soldier. He then gestured with his sword to Susan as he screamed at a centaur. "GO! GET HER OUT OF HERE!" He watched as Susan was lifted onto the centaurs back and they rode out. "BACK TO THE GATE, GO!" he yelled at his men.

He looked to the gate and saw Susan. "CASPIAN!" she screamed. "I'LL FIND HIM!" he promised. He then yelled more at his men to leave and get out. He watched happily as Caspian burst through a door on a horse towing another horse behind and an old man beside him. "DRAW BACK! GET OUT! RETREAT!" He screamed as Caspian approached and he jumped onto the horses back.

As he rode out something came to his mind. He hadn't seen Grace leave. This started a wild panic inside him. "WHERE IS GRACE! GRACE!" He was forced to keep riding when the Telmarine's started to shoot. He was drowning in the sounds of screams and battle. The worst of all was when he recognized Grace's voice when she let out a heart stopping scream. He looked back frantically but could not spot her. The horse made it under the gate and only seconds later the Minotaur collapsed.

He stopped and looked back at the gate. It was then that he spotted her. She was on the other side of the gate and there was an arrow protruding from her shoulder. He could almost feel his heart stop in fright. He kicked his horse into a run and went to the gate. He saw her mouth something but was unable to interpret her words.

He reached the gate and jumped off the horse. There was a bear behind her and when the bear saw the pleading look in Peters eyes it new that it had to do something. The bear grabbed Grace's attention and spoke. "My lady, when I say go, slide underneath." Peter watched thankfully as the bear grabbed the bottom of the gate and began to lift it. Peter reached his arms underneath and pulled her to his side of the gate.

Peter watched in fright as Grace began to lose consciousness. He lifted her in his arms and put her on the horse. He then climbed on behind her and rapped his arms around her waist. He looked back at the gate and was saddened to see dozens of his men trapped. A centaur nodded as if to say it was okay to leave. Peter hesitated but ended up running from the gate when the draw bridge began to rise. He ran the horse and jumped onto the other side.

He heard Grace moan when they hit the ground. As they kept on moving away from the castle Peter watched Grace fall unconscious on his chest. He ran his horse as fast as it would go in an attempt to get her away from danger. He looked her over and examined her body for wounds. From what he could see, she had a cut on her leg which was bleeding profusely, a slice on her arm that wasn't that bad, a couple of bruises including the purple one around her neck, and worst of all the arrow that had gone completely through her shoulder.

He couldn't help the absolute dread he was feeling. He didn't want her to die, and in the state she was in now, it was quite possible they wouldn't make it back to Lucy and her healing potion in time. He was so close to losing her, and he new that.

A/N CLIFFHANGER! Sorry if you don't like cliffy's but I thought it would be the perfect place for one. Anyways, I didn't really get any answers on whether you guys want Grace to live or not. So review and I'll make a decision about killing Grace or not. So review, review, review! Thxs everyone.


	10. Don't Do Anything Stupid

**My Destiny, My Fate, My Soul**

**By Rowan Night**

**A/N Hey! Sorry for the wait, I was at camp all weekend and we had a power outage on Thursday and Friday. Anyways this is mostly just a filler chapter but there is a bit of action in it. So I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE reply if you have ANY suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia (unfortunately) or any of the songs. I do however own Grace my O/C. I do not own "I miss you" by Miley Cyrus**

**Peace, love, and Peter**

**Thank you from your author in training,**

**Rowan Night XxXxXxXx**

Don't Do Anything Stupid (ch10)

A great pain woke Grace from the calm blackness. She didn't know how long she had been out but obviously it hadn't been vary long. She could still feel all her wounds and the horse beneath her. She cried out in pain as the horse ran. She felt someone behind her and remembered that Peter was with her. As the horse's hooves hit the ground again she struggled with herself to not release a scream, not for her sake but for his.

She resorted to extreme wincing, moaning and shuddering. Every once in a while they would hit a bump and Grace would have no other choice but to scream. After a couple minutes she was beginning to get light headed and dizzy again. "Peter." She whispered. "I'm here Grace, just hold on." She could hear the pain in his voice. She new if she didn't get her wounds dealt with, she was going to bleed out. "Peter, I'm losing too much blood. We need to stop the bleeding or you're going to lose me." With that Peter shouted for everyone to stop.

The whole company halted and Caspian, Susan and Edmund ran to Peter's side. Peter jumped of the horse and stood tall. "YOU HAVE 10 MINUTES TO DEAL WITH THE WOUNDED. THEN WE HEAD OUT." With that everyone sprang into action. Peter turned back to the horse and pulled Grace into his arms. He found a patch of grass and set her down.

"Edmund, Susan, Caspian! I need your help." cried Peter. The three ran over to see what was needed. "Susan I need you and Caspian to wrap her leg. Once you're done we need to get this arrow out." Susan grabbed a piece of cloth and wound it around her thigh. She pulled it tight causing Grace to scream out in agony. Everyone around winced at the sound of her cries.

After Susan was done Peter quickly wrapped her upper arm causing yet another scream fallowed by sobs and whimpers. Grace really hurt but she new that what was to come next would be more painful than anything so far.

"Okay Caspian and Ed, you hold down her legs and arms, Susan I need you to hold down her other shoulder." Everyone moved to there spots and got a firm grasp on Grace's body. She took a deep breath in preparation. "Three." They looked at one another in fright. "Two." Grace took in a deep breath and squeezed her eyes shut. "One!" Peter ripped the arrow from her flesh. The greatest blood curdling scream escaped her lips and many more cries of pain fallowed. Peter quickly bound the wound and grabbed her hand and began stroking her face.

After a couple minutes Grace was able to remain silent; remain from crying. She looked up at Peter and showed him her love through her eyes. "You ready to go?" He asked gently. She nodded and attempted to sit up. He supported her back and helped her into a sitting position and then into a standing position. She tried to take a step but was unable. She would have smashed into the ground again if Peter hadn't swooped her up into his arms.

Peter stood in front of what was left of his army, Grace in his arms. "MOVE OUT!" he bellowed. He then walked back to his horse and lifted Grace into the saddle fallowed by himself. The army then headed off back to the stone table.

Grace was extremely tired and she new that if she fell asleep, she might not wake back up. She struggled with herself for over an hour before she finally started to give in. "Peter." She spoke quietly. He responded by tightening his grip which she some what wished he hadn't because she was sure she had a few broken ribs from her fall down the stairs. "I'm going to sleep now. Just make sure I keep breathing, alright?" she asked with a yawn. "I won't let you die Grace. Don't worry." With that Grace let herself drift off into sleep.

The company rode through the night and into the morning. They were only a couple minutes away from the stone table, but Peter was worried. He had been unable to wake Grace in several hours and he was afraid that not even Lucy's magic healing potion wouldn't cure Grace.

As Peter approached the forested castle, he jumped off his horse, grabbed Grace and walked up the path. As he was halfway up Lucy ran out through the arch and towards Peter. He put Grace gently on the ground and looked Lucy pleadingly in the eye. "Hurry Lu, she isn't doing to good."

Lucy put the vial to Grace's lip and squeezed two drops into her mouth. Grace subconsciously swallowed and her breathing became more regular. Peter watched in wonder as her eyes opened and life came flooding back into her eyes. She slowly sat upright and put her hand to the bandage that was covering her arrow wound. She felt no more pain and so she lightly pulled her bandage to the side and searched for the whole that should have been there. She was greeted by a pink scar where her wound had once been.

Lucy looked up at Peter sadly. "What happened?" Peter stood up and walked towards Caspian. Grace was gaining strength rapidly and was attempting to stand. "Ask him." Spat Peter. Susan scolded Peter. "Me?" Caspian asked shocked. "You could have called it off! There was still time!" Caspian deflected the blame. "No there wasn't thanks to you. If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might be alive right now." "And if you'd stayed here like I suggested, they defiantly would be!" Yelled Caspian.

Grace finally was able to stand on her own. "You called use, remember?" Peter reminded. Caspian was un happy about that. "My first mistake." Peter shook his head angrily. "No, your first mistake was thinking you could leave these people." "HEY!" screamed Caspian. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia." "You invaded Narnia! You have no more right to lead it then Miraz does!"

Caspian began to walk away when Peter took there dispute too far. "You, him, your father!" Caspian froze. "Narnia's better off without the lot of you!" Caspian turned around with a scream. Both Peter and Caspian had there swords pointed at each other. Grace limped quickly into the middle. "I wasn't the only one who was hurt! Save your cat fight for later. She then opened a spot for Lucy to pass through. Lucy ran between the two to Trumpkin who was still unconscious from his fall.

Caspian walked into the castle while Lucy healed Trumpkin and then moved on to another injured warrior. Grace walked to Peter and put her head on his chest. "Was that really necessary?" asked Grace with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I just think that many deaths could have been prevented if Caspian had done what he was supposed to do." "No Peter. Besides, what's done is done. There is no way of knowing what path would have been the right one."

He wrapped his arms around her and he lightly kissed the top of her head. "You obviously are feeling much better." Peter stated. "Much better, thanks." "You scared me." He sighed. "Sorry." She whispered as she nuzzled into his chest. They stood there for a few minutes before Grace broke the silence. "I have to go get my bag." She laughed. I'll meet you in the stone table room. But help Lucy with the wounded first." He nodded and walked towards Lucy.

Grace started walking into the castle. She was slowly getting stronger and by the time she was halfway to the chamber where her backpack was she was able to jog no problem. She got to the room and quickly examined her wounds all of which were healed but scared. Her broken ribs were healed but the bruises around her neck, on her chest and in various other places were not healed. She quickly used her magic to mend her clothing, threw on her backpack and ran from the room towards the stone table room.

Grace was just outside the room when she heard talking. The voice that was speaking was full of dark magic that Grace could feel through her entire body. "I am hunger, I am thirst. I can fast 100 years, and not die. I can lye 100 nights on the ice, and not freeze." Grace poked her head inside and saw a freaky bear, wolf like creature talking to Caspian. There was also a weird bird like thing walking closer and closer to Caspian. Grace could feel there magic and could tell it was strong, but she new her power was even greater.

The bear wolf creature continued to speak. "I can drink a river of blood, and not burst… Show Me YOU'RE ENEMIES!" Next the bird thing spoke up in a sickly voice. "What you hate, so will we. No one hates better than us." Caspian spoke up warily. "And you can guarantee Miraz's death?" The bird thing bowed. "And more."

Grace watched as Caspian re-sheathed his sword. Grace felt now was as good a time as ever to show herself. She stepped out into the open and announced her presence. "Caspian, don't do anything stupid." Everyone in the room swung around to face her. The bear, wolf thing dove at Grace. She raised her hand and set a spell on him "dnuob reverof eci enots" She watched as the bear became restrained by rock cuffs.

As she was setting her spell the weird bird thing was doing a strange ritual around Caspian. "Let the circle be drawn!" the bird then drew a circle around Caspian as it chanted some strange language. It took a staff out and lifted it in the air. It then slammed the staff into the rocks and Grace watched as ice sprouted from the staff and up into the archway in front of Aslan's carving. It filled up the arch and a face began to appear.

Grace new immediately that the women in the ice was the white witch. "Wait! This isn't what I wanted!" Caspian tried to back away but was stopped by the bird. "One drop of Adams blood, and you free me. Then I am yours my king." Spoke the white witch. "No!" exclaimed Caspian as the bird cut open his hand. Grace finished with her incantation and ran to Caspian. She kicked the bird in the knee and watched it stumble away. The dwarf in the room ran towards her. All she had to do was glare at him and he backed away a look of fear in his eyes. Caspian was looking straight at the witch.

Grace stood in front of him and tried talking to him but he was transfixed by what the witch was weaving into his mind. She heard Peter rush into the room the same time her hold on the bear creature fell. She saw out of the corner of her eye, Peter was fighting the bird thing, Edmund the bear, and Trumpkin and Lucy were in battle with the dwarf.

As the Pevensie's killed off the creatures Grace could here the white witch getting impatient and pretty much ordering Caspian to come give her life. Peter saw that Grace's attempts to stop Caspian were not working so he jumped into the circle pushing Grace and Caspian out of the way.

Grace began to panic when she watched Peter succumb to the witch's magic. Even though Peter had his sword towards the witch Grace could see that he was falling into her spell and she was frantically thinking of a way to snap Peter out of it. "You know you can't do this alone." She egged him on. Peter began to take a step forward, slightly lowering his blade. "Peter!" Grace pleaded.

Just then the tip of a blade protruded through the white witch's abdomen. She withered and wreathed letting out one last scream before the ice that made her shattered into a thousand pieces and fell to the floor. Behind where the ice had been, Edmund was standing with his sword out.

Peter stood upright and looked at Edmund. He had a look on his face that said 'I knew what was doing." "I know, you had it sorted." Edmund said as he recognized the look in Peter's eyes. He then walked away without another word. Peter, Grace and Caspian all turned to watch him leave and Grace was saddened when she watched Susan glance at Caspian disappointedly then walk away. She looked up at Caspian and saw the crushed look in his eyes.

She patted him on the back and went to go examine the bodies of the two monsters. They really were hideous beasts. She could see the evil and the hatred leaking from there corpses and into the ground. "Peter. You should have someone remove these. This is to special a place to be spoiled by there evil." She walked to him as he nodded.

Grace watched as Caspian, Lucy and Trumpkin left the room. She reached Peter and was glad when he pulled her into his arms. He was lightly running his fingers over the bruises on her neck. "You scared me. I thought I was going to lose you." He whispered as he pulled her head to his chest. "I was scared to Peter. After I lost my mothers necklace, I thought I was going to die." She felt a tear escape her eyes and run down her cheek.

"What necklace?" Peter asked curiously. "When my mother died, she gave me three gifts. My magic book, a ring and a necklace, and my father gave me a dagger. All of the items were enchanted. The book can never be destroyed, the ring gives me the ability to look inside peoples minds, the dagger will never miss its target and the necklace gives me the ability to survive any mortal wound, so long as I am wearing the necklace."

"Wow. What happened to the necklace?" he asked tracing the scar on her shoulder. "That dumb Telmarine who choked me ripped it off when I broke free. I doubt I will ever see it again." She rested her forehead on his chest and felt tears welling up beneath her eyes. "I have never taken it off. It's been around my neck since the day my parents died. I feel so lost without it."

She felt him rubbing smooth circles on her back. "I'm sorry." He whispered. She finally caved in. A river of tears came streaming from her eyes. She let everything out in her sobs. Her fear, her sadness, and most of all her regret for losing one of her most prized possessions. It was one of the few things that made her feel connected to her parents, and it was gone.

After a couple minutes she sat down against the stone table with Peter. She pulled her song book out of her back pack and began writing, comforted in Peter's arms. She thought back to her mother, about her dream with Aslan, and about how she felt like she was losing her mother.

Sha la la la la, sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a whileAnd even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la

I miss you, I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

Grace closed her eyes and let a few more tears fall as she felt Peter tighten his hold around her. She snuggled into his chest and let herself relax. She sat there in comfort for quite some time before a centaur trotted into the room. "Peter, you are needed. We must decide on our next course of action." He nodded and watched as the centaur left, then turned to Grace. "Will you be alright?" he asked curiously. "Yes. Go… be king." He squeezed her shoulders then jumped up and left the same way the centaur did.

Grace sat there for a few more minutes before she packed up her stuff and went exploring. She found a flight of stairs and began jogging up the steps. She was almost at the top when she saw a side passage. She walked down it and walked out onto a ledge. She saw Caspian sitting on the edge looking out over the green field and the ruins of the castle.

"What's up?" she asked as she sat down next to Caspian. "I'm sorry. I almost gave the white witch her life back." Grace just patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it. She compelled you just like she compelled Peter. There was nothing you could have done." He just nodded and Grace saw him relax a bit. "I think Susan hates me. She looked so disappointed." Grace laughed at his upset face. "Just give her time. Show her what kind of man you really are, she will forgive you." He sighed and looked off into the distance.

Grace looked out on the ruins and lost herself in her own thoughts. After a couple minutes Grace heard someone approach from behind. She glanced behind her and saw an old man that she recognized to be Caspian's professor. "I will leave you two." She said as she stood up and offered her spot to the professor. Before she left she squeezed Caspian's shoulder in a gesture of comfort and left the two to there discussions.

Grace walked back to the stairs and then went the rest of the way up. She reached the roof of the castle and went to the center. The entire roof was covered with grass and was abundant with beautiful wild flowers. She went and placed herself in the middle and began to chant and ancient nature spell. She watched with satisfaction as the flowers swayed to the rhythm of her voice and many more flowers sprouted from the ground and joined the dance. She smiled as the sun shone down on her face and the wind whipped her hair around her face.

The smells and sights around her made her want to laugh, dance and sing. She watched as many birds and small animal came to investigate her song like spell. She was unaware of the people who had come upstairs when they heard her chant. Among the audience was the Pevensie's, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, Caspian, and many others.

Her spell went on for many minutes and she felt herself tire from the drain of magic. With a final word she ended the spell and closed her eyes. She felt the wind slow and heard the animals rustle away. She lay back and curled herself up. She then fell asleep with the sun warming her side and her face. She was still unaware of her audience that was watching her and smiling at the simple innocence of her actions.

After a couple minutes most of the people had exited with smiles on there faces and light conversation about the magic they had witnessed. Lucy walked over to Grace and gently lifted her head and put Grace's backpack underneath it. Peter walked over and knelt down beside her. He gently pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ears. "Peter. You are needed." Caspian said quietly from the top of the stairs. Peter nodded sadly and looked at Grace with a torn look in his eyes. "Don't worry Peter, me and Lucy will stay with her. Won't we Lu?" Susan said as she put her hand on Peters shoulder comfortingly. "Of course we will. Don't worry Peter we will take really good care of her." He smiled at Lucy then went after Caspian with one last look at his sisters and Grace.

It ended up the two sisters didn't do much watching because within 20 minutes they ended up asleep right beside Grace. They had talked for a little while mostly about how much they liked Grace and how Peter was a bit happier with her around. They talked about Aslan and home and between all those topics Lucy and Susan passed yawns back and forth and then without really saying anything else they too curled up and fell asleep.

**A/N Hey! I was just wondering if anyone who has any ideas on what should happen to Grace if they could reply and give me ANY suggestions. It would be great seeing I have been hit with a horrible case of writers block. Anyways thanks everyone. Chapter 11 should be up soon. **


End file.
